


Tattoo's

by Shiena1



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bachelor, Bachelor Harry, Bisexual Harry, BoyxBoy, Caring, College, Cross dresser!Louis, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, Humor, Imagery, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Kid Fic, Louis-centric, Love, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Niam - Freeform, Older Harry, Possessive Harry, Texting, Touring, YouTuber Louis, Younger Louis, genderbent, girl!1d, girl!onedirection, girlxgirl, larry - Freeform, lary stylinson, marcel - Freeform, oneshots, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiena1/pseuds/Shiena1
Summary: This is just a collection of Louis-Centirc, Larry Stylinson One-Shots. Please Enjoy, I take request. The first page is all about the requirements to request please check it out.





	1. Request requirement

At heart I'm a Louis girl, he's my favorite member, though I do love them all. I like Louis-centric things really, so that's what I would write of course. Though if your a Harry girl and you don't like Louis-centric writing this book is not for you!

Requirement:  
You can request on my Instagram: Sieanna02, or you can request on here 

I don't do smut, don't ask I will ignore. 

If you want a Harry-centric fic, I'm not you girl, sorry. 

If you have questions, I will answer all of them. 


	2. Clumsy Dumsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Harry Styles is known to be super duper Clumsy, So what happens when he knocks himself into some trouble at school? Flirty/kind of bad ass Louis to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Language, A little bit of Homophobia, and Bullying  
> Word count: 1,310  
> Answer to Riddle: Gum

 

**Harry:**

**Louis:**

**Lucas- Steven R McQueen:**

**Josh- Zach Roerig:**

 

Harry Styles has always been clumsy, since birth in fact. Some say he doesn't even know how to walk, his legs are just for looks, and they don't actually work. Harry isn't to put off about this, he quiet enjoys being clumsy actually, it helps make for some wonderful stories to tell in the future. 

Harry was a cheery all-around lovable person, most people in school enjoyed his company. Except for a few Dickheads, which Harry found easy to steer clear of. He surrounded himself around people that kind of are like him, such as the literal Sun, Niall Horan, and Liam Payne, who is like having a big browned eye puppy around.

They had been best friends since Harry's family moved on their street, 8 years ago. Now at the age of 18 they are inseparable, they're like the three Stooges to be honestly. Always having some funny antics going on in their life, it was never boring when they were around. 

The beginning of Senior had started, it was August 26th, 2016, and Harry found himself skipping down the halls, like he did every day. Though Harry shouldn't be doing that, seeing as his legs will eventually find themselves tangled up with each other sooner or later. Turns out it was sooner.

As Harry turned a corner his leg hit a trashcan, knocking it over and tripping himself into two very unfriendly fellow classmates. Lucas Mane, and Josh Lomik, these two hate Harry with a burning passion, mainly for the fact that Harry is gay. They're a bunch of Homophobes, who just want to smash his face in ever since he came out.

Harry feels his heart plummet, as he looks up to who he's manage to knock himself into, this could possibly the worst day of his life. He isn't a fighter, never has been more of a lover to be honest. He finally got the courage to speak as he wet his dry mouth, "S-Sorry, I guess I should be more careful, right?" He tried his best to make it into a joke, letting out a awkward chuckle. The two definitely were not amused by this, Lucas squared his jaw, while Josh's glare darkened his light blue eyes with that murderous glare he was sending Harry.

_Fuck my life._

Harry set out a silent pray to the gods, to get him out of this situation. It seemed as it wasn't answer though, in a matter of seconds Harry was gathered up by his arms and slammed against a locker, causing many people to snap their heads toward the commotion. Of course nobody did anything to stop this, the school was full of a bunch of spineless bitches.

"Well Well, Well if it isn't the Fairy Styles. Nice of you to stop by isn't it, we've been meaning to have a little chat with you," Lucas talked with that annoying catty voice he has, it just made Harry want to cringe every time he heard. Luckily he didn't do that, Harry wasn't stupid.

"With our fist," Josh added quiet stupidly, which had seemed to annoy Lucas, seeing as he shot him a warning look shutting him up, immediately.

"Yes, but we can use our mouths for now," Lucas looked back at Harry, evil in those eyes, "So how's life, been around sucking every Dick in school have ya? Isn't that what you like, right?  
Dicks and Assholes? Kind of disgusting isn't it Josh?"

"Very!"

Harry gritted his teeth, and rolled his eyes. This was just getting annoying, and his shoulders were starting to hurt from where they were being held so tightly by the two idiots. "I personally feel like that's none of your business."

_Shit not good, not good._

"And personally I feel like you're getting too mouthy, I think we should change that," the next thing that happened was fist flying, one smashing Harry's cheek, the other slamming into his nose. Blood was instantly streaming down from it, and a bruise was definitely going to be forming.

Students started to crowd around shouting fight! As Josh and Lucas continued to punch and kick Harry about, calling him harsh things like 'faggot', and 'cocksucker'. Thankfully it didn't last too long before a figure had pushed Josh quite hard, making his body hit the ground, and another had latched himself into Lucas holding him away from Harry. A voice had spoken up, one that Harry didn't quite familiarize with.

"Have you quite finished?" The voice spoke, coming from the one and only Louis Tomlinson. His striking blue eyes piercing into the two bullies, who look mighty confused. "Being a dirty Cocksucker myself, I don't appreciate you beating on him for being one," he turned his eyes on the crowd, and with that one look they were all gone. "Daniel, James take them to the bathroom, show them what happens when they want to pick fights with the innocent."

Soon Lucas and Josh we're being dragged out of sight, Louis turned to stare down at the bruised and bloody Harry. He quirked an eyebrow at the damage, "Well it shouldn't be to bad, just a couple of bruises here and there," he takes out a packet of tissues, and drops to his needs as he proceeds to clean Harry up.

Harry stares at this boy in amazement, who is this person, and why has he decided to help Harry out so much. "Umm... Thanks."

Louis let out a small laugh, more of a giggle to be honest, "Don't thank me. Everybody should do that for people that treated like this, you definitely didn't deserve it from what I've gathered. I think you're going to be alright though? Want me to walk you to the nurse's"

"Not necessary, I think I can carry on throughout the day, um Louis? Is it? Mind me asking why you did that?" Harry looked into those deep ocean blues eyes, which made his heart skip a beat. This boy was gorgeous.

"Like I said you did nothing wrong, and they were just being Assholes . Plus you're cute, and a handsome face like yours should never be damaged," Louis flirted, surprising Harry. "Got a name cutie."

"... 'Arry, Harry Styles," Harry cleared his throat, as his cheeks flared up with redness, by Louis's flirting.

"I like it, give me a call sometimes Styles, I personally find nothing wrong with sucking a cock of course," Louis joked, as his slid his number into Harry's hand. With a little giggle he was off, leaving behind a flustered and confused Harry.

-

From that day forward Louis and Harry got on really well. If Harry needed some protections form bullies, Louis was there in a instant, and if Louis needed someone to quench his thirst, Harry was there. Of course they did become boyfriends before Harry actually helped with the thirst quenching.

It was definitely a story to tell the grandchildren

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, my first ever Larry One-Shot. Feedback is wanted and very much appreciated. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, I'm sorry if you guys hated it, I'm sorry if I made Louis seem a bit to sex hungry, Sorry for not having a lot of Zayn, Niall, and Liam, But I do hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments, Share, Subscribe, Request, and Kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Love ya!
> 
> What is big and yellow and comes in the morning, to brighten mom's day?


	3. Love You've Got To Put In Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Harry and Louis have been arguing a lot lately, Harry been gone a lot, Louis feeling neglected, feelings are being pent up, soon it's all just going to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cussing.  
> Word count: 1,627  
> Answer to Riddle: School bus

** **

**Harry:**

**Louis:**

 

Louis sighed in annoyance this was the fifth time this day that Harry been gone. Louis had to wake up to an empty bed, Harry was downstairs all dressed and heading out to have some fun with Liam. He had to do the chores by himself, after Harry came back from his morning with Liam, he decided to have maybe a 15 minute conversation with him before heading out again, to hang with Nick. He had to eat lunch by himself, although Harry came home and explained to him that he had lunch with Nick, at least this time he stayed for an hour before leaving with Niall. Leading to Louis spending the afternoon by himself. Now it's dinner time, and Harry is out spending it with some friends he doesn't know.

This was Louis first day off, and he wanted to spend it with Harry so bad, they haven't had a lot of time to spend it together, since Louis worked a lot of hours at the hospital, being a nurse and all. Harry had his work at the office, which he was on leave for since, he begged Harry to take some vacation with him. Louis had a special dinner, and night planned, he even went out got waxed.

Louis had made the first meal that he had ever cooked for Harry. So he was feeling some disappointment, some sad as, some hurt, some anger, and annoyance, but can you blame him? He misses his husband, they haven't had any quality time since their anniversary which was 3 months ago. He's is starting to feel like maybe Harry doesn't want to spend time with him at all, maybe Harry took vacation time to get away from him and work.

Louis stared at his plate with sorrow, he didn't even have a appetite, after reading the message Harry sent. He couldn't have told him first that he wasn't coming home for dinner, a quick call or text 2 hours ago would have sufficed. But that not really what Louis' upset about, he's more upset that he chose friends over him. Louis twiddled with his wedding ring, before deciding to call Liam, he was one of Louis best friends he would know what to do, right?

-

Harry was enjoying his night out with his two boys, he had a couple of drinks and is probably drunk, but he just doesn't care. This is his first night off, and he wants to spend it without any worries, probably why he isn't at home. He shouldn't think things like that, but his relationship with Louis isn't the best at he moment. He just needs his space.

"Harry its 11 o'clock shouldn't you be calling Louis, he's probably worried," Zayn reminds him, while opening up another beer, and taking a swing. He let out a sigh, he should probably do that, it's been 4 hours since he last texted Louis, he kinds of wondering what he's up to.

"I don't think he's up, he's been going to sleep early these day," Harry commented, but none the less he pulled out his phone, and dialed Louis's number. He picked up on the first ring, which mean he was probably waiting for him to call.

Shit...

 

"Hello Harry," He sounded drained, and tired.

"What are you doing up, Lou?"

"What are you doing out still?" He questioned back, sass evident in his voice. _So he was mad._

"I'll be home in a little bit, just wanted to check in," Harry said, sounding exasperated.

"When are you coming home Harry? I need a time!" Louis snapped, meaning that he was pissed.

"I don't know Louis, when I feel like it," He snapped right back, before hanging the phone up. Harry rubbed his face, as he laid back on the couch. He was definitely sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Want me to call him back and explain things a little better?" Zayn suggest, already dialing the number. Zayn was a good friend, he always knew what to do when Harry and Louis were having a spat. Probably why they keep him around, he's good to vent to.

-

Louis curled up in his bed, and promised to himself that he wasn't going to cry again, he decided not to answer the calls he was getting from Niall, and Zayn, he didn't feel like talking to anyone. After his chat with Liam, he had some deep thoughts crowding his head, and he was just ready to see his husband walk into the bedroom door.

15 minutes later Harry as walking through the door, sluggishly and obviously drunk. Louis just laid down and turned off the lamp. "We'll talk in the morning," his voice was muffles by him stuffing his face in a pillow, but Harry could still tell that Louis was disappointed, and upset.

That was the only thing said, as Harry climbed into bed, and wrapped his arms around Louis. Though Louis was too tired to even move away from his husband’s warmth.

-

The sun shined into the Tomlinson-Styles home, awaking the oldest one. Louis blinked back the sleep in his eyes, letting out a yawn, his face felt heavy from the crying he had down previously. Louis rolled over so he was faced with Harry's sleeping face. He felt his heart melt, this was the beautiful man he fell in love after all.

Harry's eyes began to flutter open, green meeting blue. After collecting himself for a minute, Harry was able to register that it was bright and early, he did have a pounding headache, but his lovely boy was right here in front of him. "Morning."

"Mmhm," Louis hummed while sitting up, still tangled in Harry's arms. "I'll go get you some medicine," he made a move to get up but Harry didn't loosen his grip, Louis raised his brow looking back down on the green eyed boy. "Or not?"

"M'fine, lay down," his voice came out raspy, but Louis did the command none the less. "We obviously need to talk."

It was quiet for a handful of minutes before Louis began to speak. "What's wrong with me? Do you honestly not want to spend time with me or something? Am I that annoying?" There was so much hurt, and distraught in Louis voice, it's was painful for Harry to hear. To see his husband so upset made him question his action, and left him feeling nothing but regret.

Harry eyes snapped to Louis full of confusion. "Babe what? Why would you think that?" Genuinely confused on why his love would ever think he felt such negative emotions towards him.

"Because you're never home, you never want to spend time with me, you prefer Niall, and Zayn over me. So what's the problem? What's wrong with me?" Louis questioned, while trying his best to meet Harry's eyes. His own eyes filling with tears, he held them back though, never one to cry in front of anybody, be it Harry or his mother. Though a situation like this might be an exception.

Harry removed himself from Louis, sitting up so he could get a clear look at his boy's face. Harry's heart pounded with ache as he saw what Louis was struggling with internally. Harry almost began to cry himself. "Lou, babe, you're perfect. I don't prefer anybody over you, I love you. I spend so much time with the boys because I feel that I upset you. I feel like I'm going to screw up everything during his rough patch we're going through. I'm going to say something stupid one day, and lose you, I never want to lose you. So I distract myself with the boys."

Louis sat up, not wanting to continue on with the conversation laying down. He clutched the comforter, needing support, as a few tears slipped from his eyes, "Why are we fighting so much? I don't understand we used to be so happy, now it's like everything each other does is annoying," He was lost on what was happening to their relationship, and he just wanted the sun to shine again in their world, instead it's pouring down rain.

"Babe I think we need counseling," Harry admitted with distaste, it bothered him that an outsider might have to help them save their relationship, but he would get over it if they could get back to the place they once were.

Louis nodded his head, as the frown on his face deepens, but he didn't stop himself from cuddling into Harry's chest, and embracing his husband, he received one right back as well, along with a kiss to the forehead.

** "We're going to make it through it," It doesn't matter who said it, it just matters that it's true. **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again it's me it's me I hope you are enjoying these one-shots so far. I'm sorry if you guys don't like fighting or angst fics. (Not sure if you would consider this angst) but I was kind of in the mood so here you go.
> 
> Comment, Share, Subscribe, Kudos, and Request. I love to make people happy by making work dedicated to them.
> 
> Don't be shy  
> I don't bite  
> Okay I might.
> 
> If a green man lives in a green house, a purple man lives in a purple house, a blue man lives in a blue house, a yellow man lives in a yellow house, a black man lives in a black house. Who lives in a White house?


	4. Surgar Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Louis the new boy who is probably one of the prettiest boys you can imagine. He gets boys hot and bothered just by standing next to them. Harry is a badass who you wouldn't expect falling for someone like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read my ending speech, important stuff!  
> Warning: Cross-Dressing Louis, if you don't like this please don't read it. Cussing.  
> Word count: 2,309  
> Answer to Riddle: The President

**Harry:**

**Louis:**

**Matthew: Jake Hold**

 

**************************************

**Louis' Pov**

This would have to be the third new school I've had to transfer to this year. It sucked being bullied, it really truly did, and whoever says, "sticks and stones may break their bones but words will never hurt them," is a god damn liar. Because news fucking flash words can hurt ten times worse then some kicks and punches. I've been kicked around my whole life but the one thing that hurts me the most is being called something completely awful. Like being called a faggot, or tranny, it, freak of nature, disgusting. In all honesty i'm just trying to be myself, and for the past 17 years it hasn't been working.

I'm not transgender, I just love to dress in woman's clothing, because I feel way more comfortable this way. It's just my way of expressing my self in my choice of clothing. Men's clothing just has never appealed to me, and in all honest is hideous to my body. So I'll stick to my skirts, panties, and you can stick to your boot leg jeans, and brief.

My phone started playing Lost Boy by Ruth B, signaling that I only had 25 minutes to finish get dressed and get to school. Luckily I woke up at 6 so I've been ready for school for the past 30 minutes, but why not get to school early, check out everything, find a cool hangout maybe.

I grabbed my car keys, my backpack, kiss my mom and siblings goodbye, then I'm off in my Mini Cooper.

_Look out Wesley High, here I come!_

_************************************** _

 

**Louis' Car:**

**Louis' Outfit:**

**Choir Room:**

_************************************** _

**Author's Pov**

Louis entered the school at 8:02, he had exactly 33 minutes to explore the school until his 1st period. He already knew where the basic classes he had were located but he had no idea where his French class was or the music room. You would think that someone with the name Louis would actually know a bit of French but no.

Louis had came last week on Thursday he was given a tour by this really perky girl, who he couldn't remember the name of. He whipped out his schedule and began a adventure to find all his classrooms, 1st was the music room of course.

Louis looked around at the art on the wall as he walked down the art and humanities hallway, he eventually stumbled upon the music room, and entered without a thought in mind. As he opened the door he was met with the sound of a beautiful singing voice, it was deep but not too deep, and without even listening to the lyrics he can feel the emotions behind it. Stress, betrayal, angst, pain, it was beautiful but terribly sad.

When Louis heard the singing stop, he felt his heart began to pound. He didn't know how this person was going to take to him spying. Louis decided it was time for him to be brave and own up to his eavesdropping. The sight his was met with made his heart twinge, the boy was beautiful in a bad boy kind of way. He was gorgeous, with his tuffs of curls sticking out of the black beanie he wore, usually piercing were a huge turn off but on this boy it was a turn on in fact.

Louis continued to examine the tattooed green eyed boy, he was doing the same to him. Louis quickly covered up his staring with a fake cough, and look away. "Sorry I'm new here and I was just making my way around seeing all my classes, I didn't mean to obtrude on your session," Louis' voice came out rushed, and quiet, he wondered if the boy even understood a single thing he said. Judging by the way he still looking at him though it didn't seem like he hadn't gotten over Louis' presence. "I'm Louis Tomlinson."

That seemed to make the curly head boy snap out of his trance, as he blinked several times, and looked to be gathering his thought.

**"Harry Styles."**

_************************************** _

**Authors Pov**

_This boy is beautiful._ Was the first thought that reached Harry's mind, when his eyes drifted to the pink presence that just entered the room. Harry took it all in, the boys small height yet curvaceous body, the shocking blue eyes, the feminine features, the sandy tan skin, the girl clothing he was sporting. Sure Harry had seen cross dressers before, some even walked the halls of this very own school, but not one that brought this much appeal to Harry. He wasn't just beautiful, he was fine, and the one thing Harry knew was that he was going to become his.

Harry heard the boy stumble over his words, and mumble out an excuse for "interrupting" him, but the way Harry saw it was that if every time he got interrupted it wouldn't matter as long as it was this gorgeous boy in front of him.

Then Harry heard the name. **Louis Tomlinson**. Harry's heart skipped a beat at it, he noted that it fit the boy so perfectly. It truly got his attention, because Harry snapped out of the trance he was in, once he realized that he had been staring for a awfully long time, and it was his turn to reply.

"Harry Styles," Harry responded, it came out brute and blunt, but that's mainly how Harry talks so you can't blame him for people not being up to talking to him. Harry took in the way Louis shuffled his feet nervously, it was like this boy was just a ball of nerves, which was adorable. "You said you were new here."

"Yeah, I moved from Manchester. I personally like it better here, even though I've only been here for 5 days," Louis twiddled his thumbs as he took a seat, on one of the blue plastic chairs. "You have a really good voice, by the way."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at this, not many people can say they've heard him sing before, it something really personal to him. "Thanks, you said this was one of your classes, does that mean you can sing as well?"

Louis' cheeks burned red, as he shook his head ferociously, "I'm no where as good as you, I mean I can carry a tune."

"Really? How about you sing a song for me, since you've already heard me sing?" Harry advocated, while smirking.

Louis felt his heart beat speed up by a mile, he didn't typically sing in front of anyone except his mother, and his friends from back home. "If you want me to sing for you, you're going to have to earn it," Louis could be a tease if he wanted to.

"And how would I earn it?"

"Friendship?"

"There's no way you and me could just be friends, love," Louis quirked a perfectly shaped brow sending Harry a questioning look. "In a matter of time,"

That was the only explanation Louis got before the bell rang signaling the start of 1st period.

_************************************** _

** Gym Clothes **

**Louis:**

**Harry:**

**Gym:**

_************************************** _

 

Harry was definitely a mystery, luckily Louis liked mysteries.

Louis spent his 1st day of school, getting hit on, making friends, getting comfortable with his classes, and ogling at Harry Styles. It turned out that they shared every class together except for 4th period, Louis had pre-cal.

The thing was in every class they shared together Harry didn't look his way, didn't even act like Louis existed. Harry just sat in the back hanging out with the rest of the tattooed, pierced, and badass kids. It frustrates Louis to no end, he thought they had a budding friendship going on. Even if they only talked for 10 minutes he still liked Harry, and he thought Harry liked him.

Louis pouted as he got dressed for gym. It was his last period of the day, and luckily he had a car so he didn't have to ride the bus, smelling like sweat. The gym teacher Ms. Cardi let him use her private bathroom since he didn't feel comfortable changing in a room full of boys. That's usually where all the groping, and taunting happens.

Louis exited the bathroom dresses in his gym attire, he fit right in with the rest of the girls it seemed. He took a seat on the bleachers, where everybody else was sitting, next to this blonde haired boy. He's seen him before, he actually has 3 other classes with the blonde. From what he's gather the boy is energetic, loud, and kind of a goof.

The boy turned around and gave Louis a wide smile, "New guy, I've been wanting to introduce myself. Niall Horan."

Louis was a bit taken back by this boys forwardness but then again it was kind of endearing, "Um Louis Tomlinson."

"Nice ta meet ya Lou," Niall's Irish accent was strong, and Louis found it adorable.

"Nice ta meet ya too, Niall," he mocked playfully, earning a giggle from the Irish lad.

The two quickly jumped into a conversation about the most random things, mainly because Niall was the one to bring them up. Going from Louis' past school, to food, to Louis' favorite artist, to sharing schedules, to Niall giving Louis his phone number.

"Lou, it seems you’re getting looks from not one but five guys," Niall whispered, while raising his brow at all the guys staring at Louis. All were giving the brunette a lustful look, which sent shivers down Niall's spine.

It had been a good 5 minutes since the boys started talking, and Niall was already feeling protective over Louis. Another thing that caught Niall's interest was that a certain Styles was also staring at his friends, sure everybody knew that Harry Styles was bisexual, but his type was the type of people he associated with, not bubbly innocent people like Louis.

Louis just shrugged his shoulders, "What can I do? It's not like I can report them for staring at me, besides there's nothing wrong with admiring the human body, even if it is my own," Louis may preach it, though the staring did make him a bit uncomfortable.

The next thing that happened was a red haired boy came over and tried to put the moves on the feminine blue eyed boy.

"I'm Matthew, and has anybody every told you that you've got a rocking body?" Matthew slowly dragged his eyes up and down Louis' body, biting his lips.

"Yes actually," Louis' voice came out bitter, as he turned his attention back on Niall. "Anyway..."

"Damn your ass is fat," another boy groaned while putting his focus on Louis' ass. "Matt you trying to hit that as well."

The situation was turning really bad for Louis, it was bringing back memories of the first few school he wore his feminine clothes to school, the very first time he was raped by 5 boys, that went on for 3 weeks before he finally told his mom. Every school after that he was either bullied, groped, or threatened. This is Louis 10th school he's moved to in the past 2 years.

Louis felt his breathing pick up, as he felt the panic attack come on strong. Niall grabbed his hand, and pulled Louis close to him, sensing something was very wrong with the petite brunette. "Fuck off!" Niall growled, while fanning Louis. "Breath Lou."

The two harassing boys soon turned into 5, all gathering around Niall and Louis, all saying crude and disgusting things, freaking out Louis. He was trying to focus on Niall, but he was so scared.

Enter hero Styles, is what Niall would say when he told the story.

"The fuck is going on here," Harry growled out, pushing Matthew and another boy out of his way, his blood ran cold when he noticed the freaking out Louis.

"Lighten up Styles, we're just flirting with the babe. Don't be such a party pooper," Matthew rolled his eyes, as all the other boys agreed with him.

"Your clearly scaring him, how about you all just fuck off before I do something that I won't regret."

Usually when Harry Styles threatened you, your life was in danger. Quickly the boys scattered off, but not without Matthew giving Louis a wink.

It took Niall 4 minutes to get Louis to calm down, once Louis was back in his right mind, he snuggled into Niall's side, and cleared his mind. "Thank you," he had mumbled out.

Niall whispered something about how Louis didn't need to thank them. Harry tried his best to calm down, it angered him that those assholes messed with Louis, they mentally. Something about Louis reacting so badly to them didn't sit right with him.

__

_************************************** _

A month of school flew by, Louis, Niall, and Harry have grown closer in friendship. Niall acts like Louis goofy yet protective older brother, and Harry is like having a "guard dog" around, in which Louis had developed feelings for this "guard dog". He was quiet positive that the "guard dog", had feelings for him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. I really enjoyed making it, and I was wondering if anybody would like me to make a spinoff, I would love to do that.
> 
> As  
> Always  
> Comment, Share, Subscribe, Request, and Kudos
> 
> Until next time
> 
> Riddle: Teddy bears are never hungry because they are always what?
> 
> Teddy bears are never hungry because they are always what?


	5. The Tomlinson's and The Styles Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is a story about two boys who live beside each other, one has a normal family, and one has a wacky wild crazy family. Can you guess which is which. Unfortunately their parents hate each other, leading to tons of sneaking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cussing, Fluff!  
> Word count: 2,664  
> Answer to Riddle: Stuffed
> 
> Also I'm including Georgia in this even though we don't ever hear anything about Georgia.

** **

**Harry:**

**Louis:**

**Harry's House:**

**Louis's House:**

 

 

Harry - 20  
Louis - 20  
Charlotte- 16  
Georgia- 15  
Felicite- 14  
Daisy and Phoebe- 10  
Ernest and Doris- 3 months

This is during the summer so Harry hasn't began college yet.

**_**********************************_ **

Louis lives in the one of the rooms at the top porch, the room next to is the girl twins room, Georgia, Felicite, and Lottie room together across from Louis's room, the baby twins sleep with Johanna and Dan on the bottom floor.

  
**_**********************************_ **

Louis had been living in a house full of females for the past 16 years, since the birth of Charlotte Elizabeth Tomlinson. Then came along Georgia Kathlean Austin-Tomlinson, who came from Louis trash of a father, and they quickly got custody for her, next Felicite Grace Tomlinson, Daisy Freya and Phoebe Jennifer Tomlinson, and now Ernest and Doris Deakin. He doesn't know if his mother is going to ever stop producing babies but the real issue of financial problems.

They come from a middle class family, Johanna being the only working person in the family for a long time, until Louis turned 16. Louis works at your common job, a grocery store. Though you would think a 20 year old would be off to college and out of their mothers house, but he just didn't have the money for it, and he would never make his mother go through the trouble of paying for his college and end up dirt poor. So Louis did the next best thing, he takes online courses, stays at home and helps his mother, and step father out the best he can.

Though Louis always feels like there something more for him out there, he wants to go places, he wants to explore, learn everything he can, actually follow his passion and take the job he's been dreaming about having since he was 12. All Louis ever wanted to be was a school counselor, there was something about helping children through the struggles of their life, empowering them, saving them, showing them care even when they don't receive it at home.

Louis sighed as he finish washing the dishes from dinner, he still had a English paper he needed to write for his teacher, and it was due in 3 hours. Sure he could do it, but this routine was quickly getting old to him. Louis just wanted some fun in his life, some relief from all this stress and work.

Unfortunately there was no release from this.

_Or so he thought._

**_**********************************_ **

  
**_Next morning, Monday morning_ **

Day 14 of the summer, 76 more days till college.

That's what Harry had marked on his calendar, you see the thing with Harry is that he's always been a worry wart, he's always had things go perfectly in his life because he ensured they went that way. He tallied everything, from how many days till his next birthday to how many days till his next dentist appointment. He wanted everything to go according to his schedule, it was really a curse and a gift.

The one thing Harry didn't mind tallying though, was the days till his first day of entering college. Harry loved his mom, and his home town, but he was always ready for education and he's been looking forward for college for only the past 7 years. He took education seriously, in all truthfulness he took everything serious. Which lead to the only fun thing in his life being studying and answering questions correctly, which was sad.

Harry rolled out of bed this morning, his curls an unruly mess, he quickly managed it, hating anything out of order. He dressed in formal attire every day, because it simply made him feel professional, and if there was anything you could call Harry, which would be professional.

"Harry, Love, can you take the trash out." Anne, had yelled from the kitchen, usually Harry didn't take the trash out they had cleaners who did that, unfortunately their cleaner was gone for the month needing to visit her family. So this was a month filled with Harry trying to adjust with doing household chores, and honestly it was killing him, along with his mother cooking. The cook had went on vacation as well.

Harry dragged his feet as he carried the semi heavy to the end of the end of the drive way where their trash can rested. Though something caught his eyes, about 4 girls outside screaming and running around with a boy that was the same age as Harry.

 _The Tomlinson's._ Everybody knew the Tomlinson's, they were the definition of a rowdy family that had no home training. Anne loathed them for being so unkempt, and wild. Harry view them as a struggling family, but a happy one as well. He's always wanted to enjoy a family like that but his family stayed on the stoic side, Anne being a single mother and did nothing but dedicate her life to her work, his sister, Gemma, being 24 already on her fourth year of college, all the way in the US. He didn't have anybody else to keep him company except his dogs.

Harry's felt the blunt feeling of loneliness, almost every day, but he chooses to ignore it because there was other important things in life than having close relationships with someone. Though he wasn't going to lie his heart did hurt each time he watched the Tomlinson's interact.

 _Suck it up Harry! You don't need family interaction like that, you know it will quickly become a nuisance_. Harry only half way believed this. He realized that he had been staring at the family playing for a good 3 minutes, when his eyes met with the eldest Tomlinson, Louis. The boy was giving a confused look yet also protective glare, like he was trying to figure out if Harry had some type of motive or something.

Harry blushed and kept his head down as he finished his task of taking out the trash.

**_**********************************_ **

**Thursday Afternoon**

Louis was late to work for the 5th time this month. His boss usually let him off the hook since he knew the situation, but this time Louis had really done it, when he was exactly 37 minute late to work. That afternoon Louis was released from his job as a cash register worker.

This was bad of course, Louis needed all the money he could get to help his parents with the bill this month, things had been slow at the shop Dan owns, and Anne's cleaning job didn't bring in that much money, she only made $455, a week, and Dan made $517. Louis made $385, which was a good thing actually but now that he's lost that job he didn't know what other good jobs out there.

Louis came home with pure sadness set in his heart, and worry in his mind. He didn't know how he was going to explain to his mother that he had been fired, he knew it was going to be a deep blow, and she was going to have to take up more hours of cleaning to make up for it. She already worked 8 hours a day.

Louis cried a little bit when he drove himself home, but something seemed to be on his side today, because as he pulled up to the garage of his house, he noted that the Styles had a work needed sign up.

_Holy Hell! God must really love me!_

**_**********************************_ **

**Louis's Interview Outfit:**

** **

_************************************** _   
Louis realized that he was going to have to look better than this if he was going to get a job with the Styles, fortunately he knew how to clean up nicely.

Once e freshened himself up, explained why he was dressed like that to his sisters, he then received a pep talk from the eldest two.

Lottie and Georgia sat Louis down on the couch, "Lou why are you dressed like you’re going on a date?" Lottie had questioned while she crossed her arms and gave Louis a look of scrutiny. The two could always tell when something was wrong with Louis, when he was tired, stressed, sad, mad, happy, or fake happy. They could easily see right through him, and knew him like the back of their palms. There wasn't any chance of Louis lying to them.

"I'm not going on a date Lots, I'm going to a job interview for the Styles," Louis shared, although you can hear the nerves in his voice. Louis had every right to be nervous, the Styles were the richest family in town, and also the most prestigious, mainly because Anne was an orthodontist, but left her house every day dressed like the world’s greatest businesswoman, she was also very intimidating, just looking at her sent people shivers.

With all these self-doubt thoughts drifting in Louis' head there was no way he was going to be able to even succeed at an interview with her. She would chew him up and swallow him as soon as he walked in.

Because Louis had got lost in his thought, it earned him a playful slap to his face by Georgia. Louis winced at the stinging in his cheek, and was quick to cover his body from more hits. "What was that for?!"

"You spaced out Lou, we were trying to tell you important things, and it was really obvious that you weren't listening, also I just felt like hitting you," Georgia giggled, as she gave Louis a semi-apologetic smile for hitting him.

"As we were saying, Lou. This is a good opportunity, and the Styles pay their workers good money, whatever job you are applying for we know you’re going to succeed," Lottie gave Louis a thumbs up and a white blinding smile. "Besides, were Tomlinson's, everybody knows we're hard workers. You have nothing to be nervous about, you will get the job in 2.3 seconds."

Louis smiled at his sister’s encouragement, and pulled the two in for a tight hug. "Thanks Loves, you guys are real confidence boosters."

"Besides you have the Tomlinson bum as well, nobody can resist you with it, “Georgia joked, while pinching her brother’s bum, causing him to yelp, and quickly release the two girls as he took his departure. He loved his sister, but they could sure be a handful.

The two girls called out their love for their brother as he left the home.

  
_************************************** _

**Harry's Living Room:**

_************************************** _

Louis walked down the neighbor, the Styles lived at the end of the street in the biggest house, and it was only like 2 house down from his house. Although the house was just as intimidating as the family. Louis was a bit of a frantic mess by the time he reached the door of the Styles residents.

Louis hesitantly knocked at the door, not see if that's how you were supposed to do if, or if there was another door you were supposed to go to. Before he could psych himself out of it, a door opened revealing one curly head Style. There was only one of those, which meant it was Harry.

Harry and Louis went to high school together, but they've never actually spoken to each other, both were wall flowers, but Louis was a bit more social than Harry. Mainly because Harry was focused on his grades and isolated himself from anything that didn't have to do with his education. Everybody knew who Harry was of course, him belonging to the richest family ever, he had people trying to befriend him every left and right, his cold exterior fended them all off in the end, except for one boy, Liam Payne. Louis was never brave enough to approach Harry, so he would just admire him from afar, sometimes.

Now that the green eyed boy was up close and personal, it knocked the air from the blue eyed boy’s lungs. He stammered as he tried to explain the reason behind him being here, "um h-hello, I s-saw... the s-sign looking f-f-for h-help, and I w-was curious," Louis whole face was a deep shade of pink by the time he finished his explanation, he couldn't even look Harry in the eye, he was so embarrassed by his speech.

Harry took in the way the other boy was acting, and the way he looked when he first saw the Tomlinson. Once again, he knew something about the boy, but mainly just rumors. He never knew a Tomlinson could be so nervous, they were known for being rambunctious and loud, not meek and timid. Once Louis began to tell his reasoning for being here, Harry knew he wanted to hire him. His mother had left him in charge of picking a employee to paint a couple of walls and rooms in the house. Harry just wanted someone interesting, and a Tomlinson most definitely was, also Louis was someone who he wouldn't mind seeing every day, there was no doubt that the fellow brunette was beautiful.

"Okay, come in," It came out slow, and dragged as Harry stepped aside, allowing Louis to enter his lovely abode. Harry proceeded to leading the boy to the first living room, where he had his clipboard, and other things needed for hire people. "Have a seat."

Louis took a seat on the couch, sitting in the edge not wanting to make t seem like he was a slob. Harry didn't like that, he wanted Louis to relax a bit, there was no need to be so tense, but he could always fix it later he supposed.

"Okay, Mr. Tomlinson, what made you want to come work for us?"

"Well you see, I saw the work needed sign, and many know my family's financial situation, so I want Thai job to help with that," Louis answered, it was only half the truth, he didn't want to mention just getting fire from his last job because of tardiness. Harry jotted some stuff down, which made  
Louis feel like he shouldn't have given that answer.

"And do you have experience with painting walls?"

"Uh, yes," Louis' voice came out awkward and high pitch, which Harry found kind of adorable, "I sometimes help my sisters paint their room, whenever they want a change of scenery, and I helped my mom paint the nursery. I've been painting walls since the birth of my 3rd sister. I'm pretty experienced."

 _Louis you sound like your bragging, dial it back a bit!_ Louis internally bashed himself, while fidgeting in his seat.

Harry just gave Louis a subtle smile, and held his hand out to Louis. "Well that pretty much all I needed to know, when can you start?"

 _What?_ Louis was so sure he flunked it, but he did it.

Truth be told Harry was going to hire him, even if he had no experience with paint before at all. Harry kind of liked that he was changing things around here, maybe he won't be so lonely with Louis here.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a amazing book I've been reading called My Life Next Door by Huntley Fitzpatrick, you guys should really read it.
> 
> This is only part 1 to this, and I don't know when i'm going to be posting part 2 but stay posted. 
> 
> I  
> Hope  
> You  
> Guys  
> Enjoyed  
> It!
> 
> Comment  
> Share  
> Subscribe  
> Kudos  
> Request
> 
> Riddle: Wednesday, Tom and Joe went to a restaurant and ate dinner. When they were done they paid for the food and left. But Tom and Joe didn't pay for the food. Who did?


	6. A Styles Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Louise and Harriet have been together for about 5 months now, and people still haven't gotten over the fact that The Ice Queen is dating The Flower Princess. Most don't understand what Harriet see's in trash like Louise, and others don't see why Louise is with someone who is such a priss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1889
> 
> Warnings: This is female Larry so if you don't like that female version of them please move right on to he next one shot!
> 
> Answer to Riddle: Wednesday because Wednesday was the third person of the group.

 

**Harry/Harriet:**

** **

**Louis/Louise:**

** **

**Liane/Liam:**

** **

**Nina/Niall:**

** **

**Amy:**

** **

**Harriet's Outfit:**

** **

**Louise's Outfit:**

** **

**Liane's outfit:**

** **

**Nina's outfit:**

** **

**Amy's outfit:**

 

****

 

_************************************** _

Louise smiled to herself as she watched her girlfriend, make her way over to her, it was a small smile that most wouldn't have even noticed except Harriet.

"Lou! Good morning," The curly haired girl greeted while wrapping Louise up in a tight embrace, and peppering tons of tiny kisses on her face. Harriet was the one who always showed her love and affection out for the world to see, but Louise likes to keep her affection behind closed doors, so only Harriet can experience it. None the less Louise smiled when she received any hugs or kisses or hand holding from the green eyed beauty.

"Good morning to you too Harry," Louise placed a kiss on Harriet's cheek, before getting some distance between them, but she still grasped her hand. "You look gorgeous as ever today."

Harriet let out a light giggle, as she grabbed the hem of her oversized sweater. Usually she would wear something a bit more "fancy" but today was her down day, yet she still dawned the flowers. "Thanks Love, though I have to say you look like hell on wheels," Louise snorted with laughter at that compliment, it was so corny yet true. "Except I don't like your belly button being out for everyone to see," Harriet gave Louise a small glare while poking the tan exposed skin.

"Hey hey, cheer up now. At least you know that you’re the only one who can touch it, and other things," At other things, Harriet's ears turned pink at the past experiences they've shared.

"Good because you're mine," She grumbled while biting playfully on Louise's left ear lobe. Which she actually knew was one of the girl’s ticklish spots. Louise jumped at the nibbles, and squirmed away.

The next thing the red ombré haired girl knew was that she was being wrapped up in a hug by a tall, and busty girl. Technically everybody is taller than her, but Louise could identify this girl by the boobs.

"Li, how many times do I have to tell you to keep you boobs off my girlfriend," Harriet whines, while pouting as she shot the short haired brunette a glare.

"You can't blame me that your girlfriend is fun size," Liane complained, while rolling her eyes playfully at Harriet's jealousy. Although the statement did earn her a light slap to her arm by said fun size girl.

"I'm not fun size, I'm the average height for a girl!" Louise stomped her foot, crossed her arms, and pouted. For someone who was supposed to be intimidating, she looked like a child doing these actions. Louise is actually 5'2, Harriet is 5'7, Liane is 5'5, and Nina is 5'3. "Harry, tell her I'm average height."

"Sure Lou," Harriet was always quick to defend Louise's honor. Though it also goes both ways, Louise being the most aggressive when it came down to it. "You leave my gigantic 6'3 girlfriend alone," Harriet stuck her tongue out at Liane, and pulled Louise towards her. Liane giggled at the two wacky girlfriends. They were literal description for, “opposite's that make the perfect couple".

"What's got you looking so posh today, Li?" Louise questioned, while leaning into Harriet's embrace.

"Wel-" before Liane can answer, a bubbly, energetic blonde came running down the hallway, and soon she had tackled Liane. Luckily for Liane she had a strong build, and Nina did this to her everyday so she kind of expect it.

"Li! I've missed you!" Nina shouted while she wrapped her legs around Liane's waist, her arms around her neck, as she did this she was peppering kisses on Liane's face. Liane's face flushed a deep red from having everybody's attention on them in the hallway, most students just rolled their eyes, and continued on with their day. Usually if Nina didn't do this then she was mad at Liane.

"I picked you up from school this morning. It's literally been 15 minutes since you went to go take a test," Liane states, while giving Nina a look of disbelief, before shaking her head and pecking Nina softly. "I've missed you too," Nina flashed her special smile that she only showed to Liane.

Harriet made a noise "awe" like sound, while Louise asked her if they were that mushy. "Why aren't we that mushy?" She asked, while watching the fellow couple.

 _Because you're dating the girl who can't stand the thought of having an emotional connection with someone._ Louise answered in her mind, but in reality she just grabbed Harriet's hand, and rubbed it, tenderly.

Soon the bell rang signaling the students to get to their 1st period. Harriet gave Louise two small kisses, and a hug, while she waited for Liane and Nina to stop making out. It got to the point where Louise had to physically removed Nina, so they could go to class, Harriet and Liane could go to their way.

 

_************************************** _

  
**Louise's Pov**

I chatted with Nina on why it was not a good idea for her to bleach her hair then dye it green, it would most likely give Liane a heart attack, even though 3 minutes she would get over it. Nina could pull off the green, but purple seemed like a better choice to me. In the end I agreed to go wig shopping with her, so she can pull a prank on Liane. It was definitely going to be a lame prank that would end with the two of them making out.

As we approached English 4, I rolled my eyes with disdain, this class was definitely boring as hell. Well technically all my classes were boring if they didn't consist of Harry. As we entered I noticed something was off, not something but someone. There was Amy Gluff in my chair, sitting at my desk with her dirty ass shoes on my desk. Anger quickly boiled within me, usually Harry would calm me down when the "small stuff" she claims, would get to me. But this isn't small to me, this is rude and disrespectful.

I gather my patience and calm the raging beast inside as I make my way over to the bitch, whose life is now in danger. I smile as sweetly as I can before opening my mouth, "What do you think you're doing, Gluff?" My voice comes out bitter, and there's definitely an edge to it.

Amy seems to be a bit startled by my presence when our eyes meet, but it quickly fades, as a look of smugness fills eyes. "Oh it’s you, I figured I should have the best desk in here, now that's you've become someone's Bitch. I'll just fulfill you role as Ice Queen." 

_Someone's Bitch. She's not wrong, I pretty much am Harry's Bitch._

I chatted with Nina on why it was not a good idea for her to bleach her hair then dye it green, it would most likely give Liane a heart attack, even though 3 minutes she would get over it. Nina could pull off the green, but purple seemed like a better choice to me. In the end I agreed to go wig shopping with her, so she can pull a prank on Liane. It was definitely going to be a lame prank that would end with the two of them making out.

As we approached English 4, I rolled my eyes with disdain, this class was definitely boring as hell. Well technically all my classes were boring if they didn't consist of Harry. As we entered I noticed something was off, not something but someone. There was Amy Gluff in my chair, sitting at my desk with her dirty ass shoes on my desk. Anger quickly boiled within me, usually Harry would calm me down when the "small stuff" she claims, would get to me. But this isn't small to me, this is rude and disrespectful.

I gather my patience and calm the raging beast inside as I make my way over to the bitch, whose life is now in danger. I smile as sweetly as I can before opening my mouth, "What do you think you're doing, Gluff?" My voice comes out bitter, and there's definitely an edge to it.

Amy seems to be a bit startled by my presence when our eyes meet, but it quickly fades, as a look of smugness fills eyes. "Oh it’s you, I figured I should have the best desk in here, now that's you've become someone's Bitch. I'll just fulfill you role as Ice Queen." 

 _Someone's Bitch. She's not wrong, I pretty much am Harry's Bitch._ That may be true but it still annoys the hell out of me that,  this irrelevant ass bitch now thinks she can come in here and try to run shit. "I'm going to give you till the count of 5, to get your dumbass up, and get the fuck out of face, before you find out what really makes me a Bitch."

Fear quickly appears on Amy's face, she flinches as if I'm going to hit her, instead I let out a loud 1. With that she's fleeing to her old seat. _I knew she was a weak ass bitch._ I roll my eyes, and take a seat at my already warm desk. I can hear Nina cackling, she always finds it funny when people start stuff with me. I decide an announcement is needed for the lives of future students.

"Is there anybody else who wants to try to step to me? I may be in a relationship, but that doesn't make me any less of the Head Bitch in Charge," You could hear crickets, it was so quiet. "Okay, thank you."

_************************************** _

**Authors Pov**

When the bell rings, signaling that class is over, Louise and Nina are the first to strut out, wanting to see their lovely girlfriends. When the two brunettes come into view, the shorties have picked up their pace to fast walking. Nina and Liane engage in their own conversation, while Harriet simply pulls Louise to her side.

"I caught word, that you got into it with that Amy girl. What did I tell you about being a bully?" Harriet grumbled, as she pinched Louise's chubby cheeks. Louise whined, and tried to distance herself from Harriet. Harriet was even surprised by the news coming to her, she didn't even blink when, Paul Huntley showed her the video of Louise going off on Amy.

"I wasn't being a bullying, I was simply reminding Amy that I may be a Bitch, but  
I'm one of the baddest Bitches she will ever meet, and that she will never hold a candle to me," Louise explained while rolling her eyes, she hated when word got to Harriet before Louise could explain the situation behind it. "She disrespected me, and called me your Bitch."

Harriet rubbed Louise's head, before kissing behind her ear, softly. "I know babe, I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself, but next time let's use nicer language."

"Fine," Louise only said this to make Harriet happy. There was no way in Hell that if someone disrespected her she was going to use G rated language.

"I love you," Harriet whispered, they only spoke those words quietly to each other, never wanting anybody else to share their love, because it was theirs and theirs alone.

"I love you to." They sealed the declaration with a loving kiss. In the end it didn't matter that others didn't understand their love, or why Harriet wanted someone Loud, Obnoxious, Rude like Louise, or why Louise wanted someone Nice, Sweet, Caring like Harriet. All that matter was that they loved each other, which does better and change them, but it doesn't make them lose who they truly are, in a way their love helps them find it.

Fear quickly appears on Amy's face, she flinches as if I'm going to hit her, and instead I let out a loud 1. With that she's fleeing to her old seat.  _I knew she was a weak ass bitch._  I roll my eyes, and take a seat at my already warm desk. I can hear Nina cackling, she always finds it funny when people start stuff with me. I decide an announcement is needed for the lives of future students.

"Is there anybody else who wants to try to step to me? I may be in a relationship, but that doesn't make me any less of the Head Bitch in Charge," You could hear crickets, it was so quiet. "Okay, thank you."

 

_************************************** _

  
**Authors Pov**

When the bell rings, signaling that class is over, Louise and Nina are the first to strut out, wanting to see their lovely girlfriends. When the two brunettes come into view, the shorties have picked up their pace to fast walking. Nina and Liane engage in their own conversation, while Harriet simply pulls Louise to her side.

"I caught word that you got into it with that Amy girl. What did I tell you about being a bully?" Harriet grumbled, as she pinched Louise's chubby cheeks. Louise whined, and tried to distance herself from Harriet. Harriet was even surprised by the news coming to her, she didn't even blink when, Paul Huntley showed her the video of Louise going off on Amy.

"I wasn't being a bullying, I was simply reminding Amy that I may be a Bitch, but  
I'm one of the baddest Bitches she will ever meet, and that she will never hold a candle to me," Louise explained while rolling her eyes, she hated when word got to Harriet before Louise could explain the situation behind it. "She disrespected me, and called me your Bitch."

Harriet rubbed Louise's head, before kissing behind her ear, softly. "I know babe, I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself, but next time let's use nicer language."

"Fine," Louise only said this to make Harriet happy. There was no way in Hell that if someone disrespected her she was going to use G rated language.

"I love you," Harriet whispered, they only spoke those words quietly to each other, never wanting anybody else to share their love, because it was theirs and theirs alone.

"I love you to." They sealed the declaration with a loving kiss. In the end it didn't matter that others didn't understand their love, or why Harriet wanted someone Loud, Obnoxious, Rude like Louise, or why Louise wanted someone Nice, Sweet, Caring like Harriet. All that matter was that they loved each other, which does better and change them, but it doesn't make them lose who they truly are, in a way their love helps them find it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was has a pretty shitty ending to it, and I'm sorry. It was rushed because I feel like I had to get it out to you today!
> 
> I really like writing Girl!Direction, and I was wondering if I should write some more in the future, please comment More Girl!1d if you do!  
> Also it took me a while to find someone to match the girl version of the boys, so please leave the name of some celebrities that you think are a better fit.  
> Okay  
> Comment  
> Subscribe  
> Kudos  
> Share  
> Request
> 
> Riddle: It can be cracked, It can be made, It can be told, it can be played. What is it?


	7. Midnight Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Louis wakes up in the middle of the night on the tour bus, it was one of those nightmares he's been having for weeks, unfortunately, this time Harry had decided to sleep in the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 872  
> Answer to Riddle: Jokes

** **

 

**This 2015 Harry and Louis:**

 

*******************************************

 

Louis jolted awake from his sleep, there were beads of sweats dripping from his face, he didn't understand why he kept having these dreams. It was like they weren't dreams at all more like visions.

The dreams started out lovely, Harry and him relaxing one morning at their home, just lounging in bed, sharing morning cuddles, and kisses. As soon as Harry get's up to leave, he doesn't come back, instead of in comes in this woman with this baby, claiming that it's his. Next, come a long haired brunette, but it's not his brunette, it's this woman. She tries to get in his bed telling him that last night was good, although Louis has no memory of spending last night with her. As this is going on Harry has still not returned to rescue him from all this mess. It continues to go on, the two women and baby torturing Louis, until the point where he begins to cry because he just wants Harry. Then Louis wakes up in cold sweats.

It's truly frightening because it seems so real, and Louis' worst nightmare is to lose Harry, and it felt exactly like that in those dreams.

Louis dwells on what to do, but he already knows what he's going to do. FaceTime Harry.

 

 

It only took Louis two times to FaceTime Harry before he answered, it made him feel a bit bad because Harry must have been having a good sleep if it took that long. Though he brightened up when he saw his handsome boyfriend on the screen of his phone.

Harry lets out a loud yawn, "Lou? What's wrong love?" You could hear the deep concern in his tired voice. Louis smiled on the inside at having such a lovely boyfriend who cared about him.

"It's kind of embarrassing..." Louis' voice goes a couple octaves higher, as pink blush rushes to his cheeks. "I um, I had a nightmare," he realized now that he sounded like a 4-year old who was asking to sleep with their parents because they had a bad dream. In a way, it was just like that.

You could just see the fondness spread in Harry's eyes, he found it so endearing that Louis got night terrors, and had to call him to ward them away. It made Harry want to wrap Louis up and cuddle him for life. "Do you want me to come down there?"

Louis would be lying if he said no, but he would feel guilty if he said yes. "I-I really just wanted to see your face, make sure you're real and I didn't have a baby with some girl." He may have sounded like he was joking, but we all know that's really what happened.

"Well I'll be down in a minute, you seem like you need your knight in shining armor, and I don't want you calling Niall to come snuggle with you," Harry was just s tiny bit still jealous of Niall about the one incident that happened a couple of nights ago.

Louis has called Harry wanting someone to spoon with since he had a stomach ache, but Harry was working on a song at the moment, so no help there. Then Louis got the next best thing, squishy cuddle soft, Niall Horan. Harry had entered their hotel room to witness Louis sleeping with a blonde, Harry, of course, got pissed, not knowing it was Niall and went off on a rampage until he realized it was Niall. He is still a bit bitter after the whole situation.

Louis chuckled quietly to himself, before hanging up the FaceTime. He didn't have to wait long until he heard the door swing open revealing, the one and only, Harry Styles.

"Haz," Louis calls, while smiling at the presence of his boyfriend. Harry is dressed in pajama bottoms, only wearing those because he left the hotel and a white t-shirt. After removing the bottoms, Harry slid into the bed, and gave Louis a kiss behind the ear, wanting to soothe.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" Harry asked in a drowsy voice, while he ran his hands up and down Louis body. He sounded even more sleepy, so Louis just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore, because now that you're here I know it will never happen," Louis felt like such a sap for saying that, but it was the truth so he sucked it up, and simply gave Harry a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. "Love you."

The tired Harry replied with, "I love you too."

They cuddled, spooned, and snuggled throughout the night, and were even late the, following morning, to band practice.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little one to make up for not posting! I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Comment, vote, and request.
> 
> Riddle: What begins with T, ends with T and has T in it?


	8. I Hate You, I Love You, I Hate That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Bachelor Au. Louis is a contestant, and he has quickly became infatuated with Harry Styles, the Bachelor, and not to his knowledge but Harry was just as infatuated with him. What if it all becomes too much? Having to share Harry? Having to take up with the bullshit of other contestants? Having to go by week by week wondering if he's going to be sent home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it's a Bachelor Au, but it's going to be more like the show I Love New York.  
> This fic was inspired by Wicked Games by Cherrystreet, it's an amazing fic, go read it.  
> link to that fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7566271
> 
> Answer to riddle: Teapot
> 
> Word Count: 3874

I Hate You, I Love You, I Hate That I Love You

 

Louis: 23

 

Harry: 23

**Lucky Blue Smith: Garrett Clarment, 21**

** **

 

**Ash Stymest: Ash Danel, 21**

** **

 

**  
**André Ziehe: Zachary Whilem, 26** **

**** ** **

****Tomas Guarracino: Lucas Horton, 24** **

**** ** **

 

****Jon Kortajarena: Joshua Riglin, 24** **

** **

*****************************

**Louis' Pov:**

This was all suppose to be some big joke, they weren't really supposed to accept my video. If only I didn't send that video in the first place, maybe I wouldn't be here now. Heartbroken. You can never find love on reality Tv, it's all just an act. Nothing but an act. And soon your life is turned to nothing but shit.

*********************************

**The Bachelor Mansion:**

** **

*********************************

**Flashback: Week 1, day 1**

_Louis looked at the house bewilderment in his eyes, he was truly terrified when he found out that he was a contestant on the gay bachelor. He didn't expect a boy from a small town in Minnesota would ever be picked. Louis didn't consider himself particularly beautiful, to him he was about average. The only thing that made him different was his ass._

_Louis smiled widely to himself as he entered the mansion. It now had just dawned on him that he was in California, at The Bachelor's mansion. Him Louis Williams Tomlinson. He began to feel a bit dizzy as he explored around._

_It seemed that he wasn't the first one here, as he heard male voices traveling from a place that seemed to be the living room. There were about 3 men in the room, the blonde looked younger than him, along with the raven haired boy, but the man with the beard could maybe be 3 years older than him. Yet every single one of them was beautiful, out of this world gorgeous, it was a definite blow to Louis' self-esteem. He peeked his head through the entrance of the living room, not wanting to be noticed yet, but then again he looked like a creeper, so he just made his presence aware._

_"Hello?" he had tested, entering fully, and taking it all on. The butterflies in his stomach just seemed to grow and grow with each passing moment. The three men took him in, each with different reactions, the blonde quickly rushed over to Louis, he could already tell that this one was a bubble of sunshine, and rainbows coming his way. The bearded man showed a look of interest, and a bit of lust, while the pale raven haired boy just observed Louis._

_"Number 4! You've arrived!" The blonde shouted, his voice was soft, and had a kind of posh undertone to it. It made Louis smile, he felt instantly comfortable with the boy. "I'm Garrett, let me guess Tyler?"_

_Louis chuckled, and shook his head, he was definitely not a Tyler, "Um, not quite, how about Louis?" he teased, smiling as Garrett face literally lit up._

_"Louis! That's adorable, you even have a little accent, where are you from? France?"_

_"Minnesota actually, but I moved there 3 years ago from Doncaster. The accent hasn't disappeared yet, but people tend to like it, so does that give me an advantage here?"_

_"Of course it does, everybody knows that American's love accents," Garret proceeded to pout, crossing his arms to give the full effect that he was truly upset. "Hey guy we might as well go home now, number 4 is British!" Louis laughed and blushed, as the other two man began to engage in the conversation._

_"Well, let's just hope that's the only thing he has against me. As far as I can tell, I still have a high chance of winning. The names Zachary," The bearded man, spoke with such confidence, it physically pained Louis to listen to how cocky he was. Not to mention he just insulted everybody in the room._

**_Yep, he is definitely one of the Dicks of the house._ **

_Louis gave the man a strained smile, before locking eyes with the other guy, who decided to speak this time. "Winning what? This isn't who can be the biggest dick show, you've only been here for about 10 minutes, and done nothing but brag, and offend. Not really great things to do in a competition to win someone's heart," His voice was cold and condescending, but Louis like the fact that he didn't filter how he felt, "My names Ash, Louis was it?"_

_"Y-yeah," That was the last thing said before more contestants entered the room._

*****************************

_Harry Styles had to be one of the most beautiful men, Louis had ever seen, and seeing him in real life made everything feel surreal. It was like everything stopped and blurred when he entered the room._

_Louis had been engaged in a conversation with Garrett, Ash, and another contestant named Lucas. All the other contestant's had arrived, and they were just all interacting, most scooping out the competition. When in walked the prince, or well he seemed like a prince the way he carried himself. Everybody seemed to think so also because the room grew quiet._

_Harry smiled widely, as he scanned the room, taken in the face of everyone, as they all seemed to take in him. Although when his eyes had fallen on Louis, they shared a look, Louis felt himself flush, as his heart beat excelled. Louis felt disappointment fill him when after a minute Harry continued to look at everybody else._

_"Hi guys," He greeted, the room chorused with a response. Except for Louis who couldn't seem to find his voice. "Well let's get started, I was told that you guys needed to settle into your rooms, so let's make this into a race. First to get settle in, and meet me out back, gets a 10-minute conversation with me," Of course everybody loved that idea. "What are you still doing here, go!"_

_Then they were off, Louis was one of the closest to the hallway, so he quickly grabbed his stuff, and made it out the living out. He thanked the heavens that he was an athlete in school. He ran like hell into the closest bedroom, which turned out to be a three person bedroom, in followed Ash, and somebody else, Louis didn't make an effort to make acquaintance, when he first arrived. Louis slammed his stuff on his bed and quickly ran out._

_He was the second person to make it to Harry, unfortunately, though. Zachary had beaten him. Louis tried to catch his breath, as he took a seat, he wasn't too upset about Zachary winning, and at least Harry will get to see how much of a dick he is. When he looked up, he saw the other approaching as well, he also saw Harry smiling widely. You could tell he was deeply flattered by all the men trying to win 10 minutes with him._

_"Sorry guys, it seems that we already have a winner, Zachary. Although we did have someone come in a close second, Louis I believe. I've decided to add 3 minutes onto our talk. The rest of you please introduce yourselves, and try to impress me. Unfortunately, 5 of you are going home tonight," Louis was ecstatic about having extra time, but now that Harry just said 5 of them were leaving, his stress levels have skyrocketed._

_Louis sighed, as he tried to calm his nerves. He looked around his eyes trying to find Ash or Garrett, they locked with Garrett's, who was giving him an encouraging smile. Once Louis had befriended Ash and Garrett, he quickly became comfortable with them. Garrett had somehow read him like a book, he could depict every little quirk that Louis had. Including his insecurities._

_"I'm proud of you Lou! How are you so fast?" Garrett had skipped over to Louis, wrapping his arms around him. Louis blushed slightly, letting out a small chuckle._

_"Well my mum has always wanted me to be an athlete when I was younger, so I used to do many sports, but the one I really loved was Football, or um what you guys call Soccer. So I trained hard and joined the track team to help my speed. After a while, I grew to love running, so I just run every morning now," Garrett's eyes widened with admiration._

_"You must be the fastest person in the world!"_

_"Garrett you are so easily amused," Ash sighed, and began to tease the blonde. Louis laughed at the two's interaction._

**_They would make a cute couple. Forget Styles._ **

*****************************

_When Louis had gotten to speak with Harry, it was definitely a rollercoaster. Louis had discovered that Harry was a hopeless romantic, he had flirted with Louis, which led to him becoming a nervous mess. As Louis was trying to calm himself, Harry had grabbed Louis' hand, and placed a soft kiss on it, reassuring him that he had no need to be nervous. The conversation had continued after this, and Harry had developed a liking to Louis, once he had calmed down, Louis became his usually funny, sassy, and playful self. Harry was fascinated by this boy with the tan skin, blue eyes, brown hair, and the cheeky accent._

**Thinking back now, Louis can pinpoint that this was the exact moment, he knew that he was going to try and win the heart of Harry Styles. But he should have never begun to try because in the end pain is just there waiting.**

*****************************

_As time progressed, people have been eliminated, but Louis was not going anywhere. He had found his confidence, and started to show who he is. Harry was developing feelings for this boy, but he was developing feelings for other boys as well. Lucas, Joshua, Louis. The main three boys, each of them are different, but each of them makes Harry feel like he's the only one in the world that matters to them, and it's an amazing feeling. But what's going to happen when it comes down to the three of them, or what happens when another person steps it up. He doesn't know, and only the future shall tell._

*****************************

**Flashback: Week 3, day 17**

_Louis was slumped on his bed, sadness swamped in his heart, Ash had been sent home last night, and Louis was just feeling lost without one of his support units. Before Ash had left, he had hugged Louis goodbye and kissed Garrett. It had come as a shock to everyone, except Louis. He h2yad known of the budding feelings Ash had for the blonde. They spoke of them whenever they could be alone, no camera's, no one but the two of them._

_Louis was alone in his room, his fellow roommates had been sent home, so here he was wallowing in his sadness when a knock interrupted. "Come in!"_

_In entered Garrett with tear streaks down his face, he moved quickly laying down in Louis' bed and cuddling into his side. "I d-don't k-know w-what t-to do, it's only been 8 h-hours, a-and it f-feels w-wrong being h-here w-when he isn't. It's like he's opened my eyes, the t-time w-we s-spent t-together h-here, I've g-grew these f-feelings for h-him. I don't feel t-these t-things f-for Harry, so w-what's t-the p-point o-of b-being here. Besides staying for you."_

_Louis held onto Garrett, as he tried to understand what the man was saying. It did make sense for Garrett to leave and go reunite with Ash, they had this romance building, that shouldn't be put on hold for anyone, especially for him._

_"You need to go be with him, being here for me isn't fair, along with all the others who will be eliminated before you if you stay. Go be with Ash, I know he's waiting for you to ring him," Louis smiled, although it was a sad smile, and Garrett had started crying again. He was crying for the opportunity of seeing Ash again, but he was also crying for the fact that he had to leave an amazing friend to do so._

_"Okay Lou, but you have to promise me one thing."_

_"What?"_

_"You'll win."_

**Unfortunately, that didn't happen.**

*****************************

_Louis had managed to pull himself together after the departure of his friends, Harry was a great help with it though. After Harry had witness Garrett and Louis' goodbye, he knew the boy was definitely bummed. Harry decided to take the boy out on a little date, but instead of going out he took him to his room, and they just lounged. The curly long haired brunette had found that doing small things like holding Louis could cheer him up. Harry had asked the boy to smile for him, and he was granted with a sad small smile, but a smile none the less._

_Harry had made it his mission to cheer the Brit up, he had kind of succeeded too. They spent the day cuddling, having small talks about random things, such as Louis' view on vanilla ice cream over chocolate. They shared small pecks and even had a mini make out session. Which was bliss to Louis, he felt like it was just the two of them in the world, and the love that was seated in Louis' stomach had begun to grow to something serious, fast._

_"How are you feeling?" Harry had asked when Louis awoke from his sleep. Harry smiled when he noticed the horrible bed hair Louis got when he slept, it was adorable. "You seem to have had a good nap."_

_"I did have a good nap, you have an amazing bed," Louis cuddle into the covers, as he smiled sleepily. "I love your bed."_

_Harry chuckled, and grabbed Louis' hand, pulling him up towards him. "You only agreed to this date because of my spectacular bed," Louis simply just nodded, as he let out a tiny yawn, causing Harry to be conflicted on whether he should pout, or coo at how cute Louis is. "I can't even be mad at you, you're too cute."_

_"I'm not cute," Louis whines while looking up at Harry with awoken eyes, "How mad is everyone at me?"_

_"Well Lucas, and Josh were pretty angry with me, but I handled it, there jealous because you're in my bed, and they're not," Harry placed a small kiss on Louis' forehead. "Too bad for them I only accept cute people into my bed," Louis preened at the compliment, and the kiss before smiling widely._

_"Well what can I say, I get it from my mother, who hopefully you will be meeting next week?" Louis raised his brow, hope shining in his eyes, Harry had simply shrugged his shoulders, giving Louis a look of indifference._

_"Maybe I will, do you think you've done enough to earn a rose?" Harry questioned, causing Louis to actually question himself. **Has he done enough? Is Harry considering sending him home? Does Harry view him as a burden?** Harry had seemed to notice Louis' inner struggle, he quickly grabbed Louis' chin and stared deeply into his eyes. "Of course, I'm giving you a rose, today has been a good day that I spent with you. I would be completely foolish to send you home. Now give me that amazing smile you have, and I want one full of happiness." _

_Louis was already smiling as Harry was speaking, he leaned up and silenced Harry with a small kiss, which Harry of course returned. What was supposed to be a simple kiss turned into a full on passionate kiss. Harry laid Louis down on the bed, but Louis had pulled away, with a smirk. "Does that earn me a rose?" Harry chuckled, and nodded, as he chased after Louis' lips._

*****************************

Louis' heart stung at the memory, he had been so happy that day. He remembers that moment falling deeply and completely in love with Harry. After that day, they began to get closer, and closer. Louis had thought Harry was going to choose him, he didn't understand where things went wrong. Louis' mother and sister had loved Harry, he thought he made a good impression with Anne, and Gemma. He thought he done it right, he thought Harry had loved him too. Louis had thought wrong, in the end, Harry chose someone else.

*****************************

**Flashback: Week 6, Final Day**

_Louis was beyond happy, and nervous, he had made it to the end. Through all the shit he went through from the fellow contestants, not feeling adequate enough for anybody, going through the struggle of putting himself out there for someone, he made it. Harry saw him as worthy of his love, he saw him as someone that he could possibly be with outside of all this, and Louis couldn't help but feel special as hell._

_Louis perked at the sound of the door opening revealing Harry. "Lou, how are you feeling?" Harry came in, he smiled as he saw the blue eyed boy. "You're not freaking out or anything because I know how you get."_

_Louis smiled, he almost wanted to cry; Harry knows how he gets when something is bothering him. "No, I'm a little nervous but I'm not freaking out, you're the one with the big decision to make," he grabbed Harry's hand and placed a small kiss upon them. Harry grinned at Louis' gentleness, as he pulled Louis in for a hug. "I just wanted to tell you before tonight that... I love you."_

_Harry tensed up at the words, but quickly relaxed, as he released Louis from a hug, and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was full of love, affection, and tenderness. When they pulled away, Harry held Louis close although, he didn't say anything, just holding him as close as he can. "Whatever happens today, I love you."_

_With that said, Harry left the room, Louis wasn't given the chance to question what he meant, before the door was shut, and away was Harry. That didn't settle too well in Louis' mind._

*****************************

**Harry's Outfit:**

** **

**Louis Outfit:**

** **

**Joshua's Outfit:**

** **

*****************************

_When Louis entered the living room, his eyes met with Joshua's, he had appeared to have been crying, his face was red, along with his eyes, and his cheeks were stained with tears. It made Louis' heart sink, but rise as well, those tears could be interpreted in two ways, those could be tears of joy or tears of sadness, but now that Louis finished looking, Joshua was smiling. That smile made his blood run cold, he pieced together what Harry had said, and now these, he didn't win Harry, he may have won the love, but he didn't win him. He took his place next to Joshua, and twiddle his fingers._

_Harry entered the room, and it seemed to get a little brighter for Louis, he looked gorgeous as he walked. Although he was so close, he was also so far away, looking into his eyes, Louis couldn't tell what he was thinking, and all he knew is that his mind was working a mile a minute._

_Louis felt the moisture in his mouth disappear, and his heart constricts with pain, then everything was a blur. It seemed the whole thing went on for hours, every time Louis looked up to meet Harry's eyes, he would look away. It was set and stone that Louis had lost._

_"Through it all, it was wonderful developing these relationships with the two of you, I've got this amazing opportunity to meet these people, and it truly sucks that I'm going to be breaking the heart of one of you. You both have these incredible qualities about one another that I love so much. And I'm sorry..." Harry has to pause for a minute as the tears start to spew from his green eyes. "But whomever I choose tonight, I hope that the latter, and I continue to be friends, because not only have I created a relationship with you, I've developed a friendship with you, and you've become important to me, so please don't cut me out of your life," Harry was practically begging, the tension in the room rose, as Louis' heart continued to sink. Those green eyes finally met his blue, and Louis felt the tears coming on. "In the end, my head is telling me one thing, but my heart is telling me another, and I have to go with my heart......... Joshua, will you please accept this rose?"_

_Louis heard the dreaded words come, and he felt crushed. **Where did he go wrong?** _

_A faint "Of course," is heard from Joshua, his feet taking him towards Harry. Louis only knew one thing at the moment, he had to get out of here, witnessing this was too much. He felt like he just had won a gold medal, then had it snatched away._

_"I'm sorry," Louis managed to squeak out before he was exiting the room, he heard his name being called but he had to get away. The producers lead Louis outside, they told the camera crew to leave, giving Louis some time to calm down. He truly was a mess, snot, and tears everyone._

_"Harry want’s to speak to you, should we send him in?" One of the producers had said, Louis quickly shook his head, he couldn't handle seeing Harry, not right now, not in an hour, not ever if he had it his way._

_"Just g-get m-me a t-taxi p-please, I'll d-do o-one l-last confessional, b-but please get me a t-taxi," Louis pleaded, as he wiped his face, the man nodded and walked off to make that call. The camera crew came outside for Louis' confessional._

_"I, Louis Tomlinson, am so lucky to have made it this far, I'm so lucky to have had this experience. I am in a ton of pain right now, I'm devastated that I don't get to leave this place with the man I love, loving me back fully and completely, but I'm so grateful for this experience..." Louis wiped his eyes, as he felt his mind grasping for the words. "This was the first time I was not in control of a relationship I've engaged in, I never expected to come here and find love, I did. I became vulnerable, I've just shared with the world how I love, I've never done anything like this before, I've had to fight tooth and nail for this, and I've put myself out there to only be let down, but it's okay, because I may feel crushed now, but later on I know I will find my prince, and I'm happy that Harry has found his. I'm just thankful that I got to experience this, now I know I can love someone, and love is an amazing feeling."_

*****************************

That night everyone that view the show was crushed, they felt the pain of Louis Tomlinson. They all sympathized with him, and there was not a dry eye. The social media was in an uproar, and now here was Louis sitting on his couch watching it all. It had been months since this happened, Louis blocked off all possible contact he could have with Harry. He didn't want to be reminded of what he wasn't good enough to have. But tomorrow he was going back to. **The** **reunion**.

*****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the reunion!
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating in a while, it took me sometime to finally write this one.
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Comment, Request, Subscribe, Kudos, and Share
> 
> Riddle: A seven letter word containing thousands of letters


	9. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of I Love You, I Hate You, I Hate That I Love You, the reunion.  
> Summary: In the end, we would both be unhappy, because I don’t love him as much as he loves me, and there was always going to be someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3933  
> Answer to Riddle: Mailbox

**The Reunion**

**Harry's Reunion Outfit:**

 

**Louis' Reunion Outfit:**

 

**Joshua's Reunion Outfit:**

 

**Garrett's Reunion Outfit:**

 

**Ash's Reunion Outfit:**

 

**Lucas' Reunion Outfit:**

** **

**Zachary's Reunion Outfit:**

** **

**************************

Louis sighed to himself as he sat in the limousine, he was heading to the set of the bachelor reunion, but they were first picking up Ash, and Garrett. He was excited to see how the happy couple were doing, Ash and Garrett had rekindled there love immediately after leaving the bachelor house. Louis wouldn't deny it if someone had said he was envious of them, because he wanted that. He wanted one to love, and one to love him back, he wanted someone that cared so much about him, and he returned those feelings. He was seeking for one to build a relationship with, and now that he was going to this reunion to see the one he had loved, that chose another, it brought on wafts of pain and sadness.

Louis shook his head, shaking away those thoughts, he didn't have time to be negative tonight, because tonight is the night we here find closure from all this. Goodbye this sad chapter of his life, and hello the next where he will be loving himself.

The ringtone of his phone rang through the quiet car, Louis had almost jumped at the disturbance. His phone lit up with his mother's face, he quickly pressed answer, and smiled as her voice rang through the phone.

"Boo Bear!! We've made it to the set! Where are you?" Johannah questioned, he could hear voice in the background, recognizing them as his sisters Lottie, and Felicite. The three women have been so excited about coming to the show today, they were very sad about finding out that Louis had not found won Harry's love, but they loved this show to pieces so he made sure to get them seats to the reunion.

"I'll be there soon mom, I'm in a limousine picking up Garrett, and Ash," Louis explained, as the car had stopped in front of the love bird's house. "Speaking of which there approaching the car now," he heard his mother's excited squeal, she had been obsessed with the two 21 year olds, ever since she saw them on the first episode, in fact they were Lottie's "OTP," as she has stated many times.

Speaking of the two men, they were entering the car now. "LOUIS!!!!" Shouted, a hyperactive Garrett, had managed to pounce on his lap, knocking his phone down. Ash sighed, shaking his head at his boyfriend's wildness, before picking up Louis' phone. Louis just tries to pry Garrett off him, who is hugging the life out of the British boy.

"Hey Lou, talking to mama Tomlinson I see. Hi Mrs. Jay," Ash greets, while putting the phone on speaker, you could hear feminine squeals, and Louis could definitely pinpoint which sister squealed.

"Hello Ash, for the last time call me Jay," She chastised, sounding stern but you could hear the light undertone to it. "Anyways, I'm excited to finally meet you two in person tonight, and I'm relying on you to make sure my Lou, is at his best."

Louis shivered with embarrassment, even at the age of 23 his mother continues to treat him like a child. "Mom! I'm grown I can handle the heat, plus you guys are going to be there tonight, so I know I have your support no matter what happens."

"Of course Lou, nobody makes my baby feel unworthy," Johannah voice was full of over protectiveness, and anger, it was very evident that she didn't like Harry too much. She had a few choice words that she would like to share with the former bachelor. "But I'll behave, I know how I can embarrass you. We love you, call me when you get here."

With that the line went dead, Louis smiled widely, he almost wanted to cry, but he held it in. It was an amazing feeling to have the support of the ones that cared so much about you.

"Lou, were there no matter what happens," Garrett voiced, he was completely serious, and it made Louis' heart swell. He could only reply with a simply nod, as he pulled the younger men in for a tight hug.

**Louis had a support system this time, he was going to be strong.**

**************************

**The Reunion Sets:**

**One on One:**

 

**Group:**

 

 **************************

It was time, time to face the music, no more running away, as he entered the building, all these memories came flashing back to him, and it was awful. Though he didn't show it on his face, on the inside pain, outside confidence and ease.

They were lead to their dressing rooms, and of course, the three of them shared one, the funny thing was that it was right next to Harry's. Louis almost wanted to vomit seeing his name, but he held it in as he entered his room, and plopped down on the couch. They were told that the show would be starting in an hour, but camera crew was coming around for some confessionals.

"How ya feeling?" Ash asked while Garrett admired himself in the mirror. Louis nodded, as Ash passed him a water bottle, he shrugged off his nausea, and just relaxed against Ash.

"I'm fine, how are you two, ready to share your love story?" Louis teased while poking Ash's cheek, which was flushed pink. "Aww you're blushing!" he grabbed Ash's cheek's, and pinched them, treating him like he was his child that had just got his first crush.

"I can't wait for the world to know how you feel deeply in love with me at first sight!" Garrett shouted he was, of course, excited, and ready to share all the "juicy," details about their life.

"You know it was not love at first sight, in fact, I was completely infatuated with Harry at the time," Ash had stated to both Louis and Garrett's surprised. "What are we all going to seat here, and like that man isn't the definition of beauty, beside you Gar-bear."

"He has a point, sorry Lou, but I only came on the show because I wanted to date someone as beautiful as me. I ended up with average, unfortunately," Garrett rolled his eyes and shot Ash a mischievous smile. Ash just shook his head and seemed to be contemplating why he chose this man as his partner.

Before any more banter could happen, a knock alerted the three men. "Camera crew!" The door opened showing 3 men all with their big bulky cameras, along with Chris Harrison. Louis felt his stomach drop at the sight of the men, god it was starting.

"Hello, guy's, how are we feeling? Garrett? Ash? Is the relationship still going strong? Louis, are you doing okay?" As the man sprouted the question's at them, Garrett jumped up ready to answer every single one, Louis and Ash couldn't blame him, they knew how much he liked being on television, he did have star-like qualities after all.

"Everything is going great Chris, we all just happy to be back, to share our sides of what went down on set. Of course, Ash and I are going strong, we adore each other after all," Garrett and Ash shared a loving look, as the blonde cuddle up next to the raven haired, Louis smiled at their cuteness.

"You guys are cute, I would have to say that you two are the first ones to find love between contestants, here on the bachelor, it's a beautiful thing," Chris complimented, while smiling at them. "So before we talk to you Louis, mind if we have a chat with the couple?"

"Sure, go ahead," Louis moved over to the other couch, giving the couple room, and time to explain their relationship.

"Okay you two, we want the full scoop, who is the messiest?" And so it began.

"Ash, definitely Ashy!" Garrett had exclaimed excitedly, Ash denying it, and blushing at the same time.

About 10 minutes later, Chris has finished up with Ash and Garrett's interview, it was his turn. "Louis were back to you now. So I don't really want to engage in the deep stuff yet so I want to talk to you about your experience in the house, and all that good stuff," Chris had instructed while sitting in down next to him. "So the first day, you started off on a pretty good foot, right?"

"Yeah, I was a nervous mess at first, but who isn't when you're a small town boy coming onto the big screen. Although I began to adapt after I met Ash and Garrett, they reminded me of home, and we seemed to click right away," Louis smiled at the memories of his first day at the mansion. "Though right away I could tell not many people like me, and viewed me as a threat."

"Probably the accent," Chris joked, making the atmosphere light, Louis chuckled and shrugged. That most likely was the reason.

"You see when you come onto a dating show, it definitely is a positive and a negative. The more you advance and make good impressions, on the one being sought after, the more hate and pain comes from your fellow housemates. I remember after that day, I had 5 guys telling me that they hated my guts, I don't particular know the reason behind it, but that was a definite blow to the self-esteem," Louis try to play it off as if that moment didn't hurt him, but it will always hurt when someone has made it blatant that they don't like you. "But as time progressed, I gained many people who hated me, but I also had the support and friendship, of Garrett and Ash. They kept me grounded when I just wanted to snap back, or pack my bags and go. I quickly came to realize that Harry was worth the pain as well."

The air seemed to feel with tense, as Louis smiled sadly, swallowing at the mention of Harry Styles. "Sorry to hear that Louis, but I have to say you quickly became one of the fans favorite. Episode after episode, twitter was exploding with #TeamLouis, how do you feel about all the support you got from the fans?"

"At first I was completely shocked like you wouldn't expect so many people to like you, I'm high self-conscious person, so all the support I had received, was completely amazing. It had definitely made me so much happy, whenever I would sit back and watch the show, seeing how many contestants didn't favor me, but I just get on my twitter and see my name trending, tweets saying things like #TeamLouis all the way, Harry deserves someone as cute as Louis #TeamLouis, #TeamLouis Louis so sweet. It's just a good feelings, and I'm thankful for the fans, and I love the fans," Louis face beamed, he truly couldn't believe all the love and support he got from random strangers online.

"On that note, it's time to start the show, so I'm going to make my way back to the main set. Harry's ready," With that the crew was leaving, and Louis headed off to finish dressing.

**************************

“In 5, 4, 2, 1… Hello, everyone! Welcome back to season 21 of the bachelor. This is our first ever season of having a gay bachelor, and boy was it an amazing season. How about we all give a warm welcome to our bachelor Harry Styles!” Chris called, cuing for Harry to enter the set. The room filled with cheers, as said bachelor walked into the scene. The audience was going crazy saying things like, “We Love You Harry!”, “We Support You!”, “you're Amazing!”, though there was some booing. Harry smiled and waved as he took a seat on the couch across from Chris. “Okay okay, hello Harry how are you doing tonight?”

“I’m doing pretty good, how are you, Chris?” Harry asked, giving Chris a wide smiling.

“I’m feeling good on this amazing day, so how does it feel to be the first gay bachelor?”

“It’s an incredible feeling, I like being an inspiration for the LGBT community, and I’m grateful for this show for allowing me to do this. I love being stopped in the street and told that I’ve changed someone’s life, so thank you ABC,” The audience absolutely went wild for this response.

The show continued on showing Harry’s best, and worst moments of the showing, Chris and Harry discussing how he came onto the show.

“So Harry you got the chance of meeting 25 men, breaking each of their hearts until you finally found the one, so let’s bring them out!” Once again the crowd went crazy as each of the men came out, heading to their lounge area. They came out in the order of when they left the show when Louis came out, the crowd burst into cheers and screams. Louis waved at the audience, blowing a kiss at his mom, and sisters, before he took his seat, his smile never seeming to leave. Then entered Joshua, but he definitely didn’t get as many cheers as Louis. “Welcome men!” The men let out a chorus of Hellos to Chris. “It’s good to see everyone, okay so Harry? Joshua? How are you two?”

Neither of them answered as the room settled into an awkward silence. “Well how about we put it out there, we’re not happy, in fact, we’re not together,” Joshua answered irritation evident in his voice. The audience all began to talk at once, as Harry just rolled his eyes. Louis was just as confused as everybody else, he was for sure that Harry and Joshua would be living in a world of happiness and bliss by now, seeing as the man had picked him, he almost wanted to laugh, but he wasn’t a dick.

“Wow! Calm down everybody!” Chris called, he seemed like he couldn’t believe the news himself. “Um, so I want to do this right, Joshua how about you come sit next to me?” the man made his way over to the couch, his face red with anger, it was almost like he wanted to attack Harry, which quickly put Louis on edge. Harry looked to be on edge as well, his shoulders tensed with each step Joshua took. “Okay so what caused the split?”

“It was going well at first, it almost felt like we were on a honeymoon and everything. Then I saw it, that first episode came out and I saw the way he looked at Louis it wasn’t the same way he looked at me. So I just let it go, but as the episodes came week after week it suddenly became more apparent. Whenever it was the two of them you could just see the connection, his eyes were always on him, it made me sick to my stomach that he chose me, but he was never going to love me the way he loved him.” Joshua ranted, covering his face while shaking his head, the room was unbearably silent, and Harry just held a look of regret and sadness. “Plus they kissed so much, did anybody else realize that,” he made his voice light, and the audience had definitely agreed. “I swear they must have kissed over 15 times.”

Both Harry, and Louis adorned blushes, the camera’s zooming in on their face. “We definitely noticed that it seems that ever body noticed it in fact,” Chris teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry, who was refusing to uncover his face from his hands. “We’re going to go on a quick commercial break, coming up Harry’s side of the breakup, the saucy moments on the show, Zachary and Lucas’ unresolved drama, and Louis’ inside on being runner up.”

Louis sighed, it was only the first commercial break of an hour long show. _How was he going to make it?_

**************************

Louis spent the commercial break trying to gather his thoughts, his mind was racing. He actually didn’t watch the bachelor when it came out, not wanting to put himself through the pain, but now they were going to play clips from bachelor of all the moments things got a little hot, he knew he was going to be in half of them.

As the video played it showed clips of Garrett twerking, the drunk nights where everybody got rowdy including Louis, who had ended up giving Zachary a lap dance, pool time, times when Lucas walked around without a shirt out, Harry and Louis’ kisses, they had actually shared 12 kisses on the show, Joshua and Harry’s kisses, they only had like 5. The time everybody had to model a certain outfit for Harry, Louis had ended up wearing booty shorts, and an over-size button up he left open.

When the clip ended, the audience cheered, very loud. “Well having a house full of gay men, things are bound to happen, which leads us back to Harry’s side of the split. So Harry what happened?” Chris questioned, as the room settled down.

“Joshua had basically explained what happened, as we watched the show together we both got to witness firsthand of how I treated him, and everybody else. He came to me one night and told me that our relationship wasn’t going to last, ****in the end, we would both be unhappy, because I don’t love him as much as he loves me, and there was always going to be someone else.**** So he decided that we needed to break up, and end of the story,” Harry shared, his eyes seemed to be a bit glossy almost as if he was going to cry but he kept it in.

“We’re very sorry to hear this Harry, Joshua. Do you guys still communicate?”

“No I decided, that I needed time to move on, and heal so we haven’t been in contact,” Joshua answered while playing with his hands.

“Is there anything you want to say to each other tonight?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I lead you on to believe that we had a future together, I’m sorry that I played with your emotions, I’m sorry that we both got hurt in the end because of me being selfish and wanting to play it safe,” Harry had confessed, there was definitely tears coming now, Joshua had simply just gotten up and hugged Harry, mumbling words of forgiveness. As Louis witness this, he felt his stomach drop, there was conflict going on in his mind, he knew he was the one that made their relationship end, he didn’t know whether to be happy or sad about it, because sitting here, and seeing Harry cry did things to Louis’ heart. 

**************************

“Welcome Louis, so the last episode was a very emotional day for you, and the viewers who watched. Let’s take a look,” Soon a clip was playing the last episode, it showed the part where they shared their ‘I love you’s, then moved to when Harry gave Lucas the rose, Louis running off, and finished with his confessional.

“So Louis after viewing that, what’s running through your mind?” Chris asked Louis, he couldn’t even watch his confessional, because it just brought back memories of that day, and the depression he went through afterward.

“… Watching that definitely brings back unwanted feelings,” Louis managed to answer, trying to wield away the pain. “I’m not saying this to make you guilty, Harry, but watching that back is like being stabbed, living through it was hell enough. Now it’s just being reminded me that I wasn’t good enough for the one I loved. And I know it’s my fault, because if I hadn’t sent that clip in, I would have spared myself the pain of loving you.” Louis moved his blue eyes up from the ground and stared right into Harry’s green ones. “W-why did you tell me you loved me if you weren’t going to choose me? Why give me hope, when you already knew the fate?”

Harry looked physically pained at those words, how do the other bachelors sit here, and take responsibility for destroying someone’s heart? He stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to gather what he was going to say. “Because I did love you, the only reason I didn’t give you that rose that night was because I was afraid, I was afraid that if I chose you, things would suddenly become too real. I saw myself having a future with you. You were everything I had ever wanted, but it seemed too good to be true, because as soon as we stepped out into the real world, things would become too hard. I didn’t want to take the risk of losing you forever, so I decided that maybe if I tell him I love him, he’ll stay by my side, even if it means were just friends. Having you as a friend would have been better than to have you as a lover, then lose you completely, but in the end, I still lost you, yet I still love you.”

Louis had to hold back the tears, but he couldn’t he felt them spewing onto his cheeks, now he was lost. “You didn’t give us a chance, you gave up on us before we could even start. You didn’t trust me or yourself enough for us to not lose each other, instead you lead me to believe that I wasn’t good enough for you….Yet sitting here now, even after the pain, and depression I still love you too, and I’m ready to flip to the next chapter, but are you ready to come with me?”

That completely shocked everybody in the room, including the audience. Louis had realized sitting here and watching clip after clip, there was no way he was going to be able to live a fulfilling life if he didn’t have Harry in it. Harry may be his first love, but he wants to be his last love as well.

Harry nodded his head for what seemed to be a billion times, he was crying as well, and Chris seemed to be overwhelmed by all this because he didn’t know what to say. “Yes Louis, I’m sorry for all the pain and suffrage you had to go through, I just wanted to protect you, but now I know I just caused you more pain, and I want to make up for it, so will you please accept this rose?” Harry had picked the rose from the vase beside him and held it out toward Louis.

“Of course,” Louis’ voice cracked, as he stood up to receive his rose. Once the rose was in his hand, Harry pulled him into a hug, as the audience cheered, Louis returned the hug placing his face into Harry’s neck. “Don’t think this is all you have to do to win me over Mr. you have a lot of making up to do.”

“I’ll do whatever it is, as long as I get to have you by my side,” Harry was completely serious as he gazed into Louis’ eyes, his shining with determination. Louis let a broken smile spread across his face before he pulled the former bachelor down for a kiss.

As they kissed it was like the room faded away, it was just the two of them, this familiar feeling rushing back to them. They held each other even tighter because they felt as if someone was going to snatch either of them away, and when they pulled back, the magic was still there, in fact, it had never left.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guy here's the new update!  
> I'm happy with it, but sorry it's out so late!  
> Thank you to those who commented on the last one, and yes I’m posting this at 12 o’clock at night!  
> I hope you enjoyed  
> Kudos, Subscribe, Comment, Share, and Request  
> Riddle: What belongs to you but others use it more than you do?


	10. You're Me? But Not Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: One magical night, Girl Direction comes to the world of One Direction, a lot of shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2357  
> Warnings: Girl Direction, cussing and Niam  
> Answer to riddle: Your name

**You're Me? But Not Me?**

** **

 

**Harry:**

**Harriet:**

**Louis:**

**Louise:**

   

**Niall:**

**Nina:**

 

**Liam:**

 

**Liane:**

 

*******************************************

**Their Morning Outfit's:**

 

*******************************************

As the morning sun glared into the windows of Louis and Harry's bedroom, groans of irritation could be heard from the older boy as said light shined on his face. As Louis peeked opened his blue eye's he was met with the sight of two womanly figures, he continued to blink knowing that his eyes must be playing a trick on them. The more he blinked though the clearer the figures became, there was two women sitting in front of him, one looking like him, and the other resembling a female version of Harry. He held in a scream as he jolted up, but before he got to speak the girl who resembled him did.

"Before you speak, or scream, which I know you will because you're me, and the one thing that we do is scream, but let me introduce us. I'm Louise Tomlinson, and this is Harriet Styles," The other girl named Harriet, smiled and waved at Louis, as Louise explained the situation. "I know this may seem weird, but we're from another dimension, somehow, someway we came to your dimension."

Harry who was lying next to Louis, still asleep, grumbled as the sound from Louise talking disturbed his sleep. "Lou babe, go back to sleep," he whined as he wrapped his arms around the other boy. Louis flushed with embarrassment as he realized the females could easily piece together their acts from last night.

"Um how about we talk more when you two are decent," Harriet spoke up, already grabbing Louise's hand and leading her out of the room, the other girl was giving him a knowing smirk.

Louis sighed when he heard the door shut close, he looked down at his half sleep boyfriend there was no way he was going to believe him on this situation, Louis isn't even sure he's believing it himself.

It only took Louis about 10 minutes to wake up Harry, a few sleepy kisses, and cuddles later Harry was up to speed, and as Louis thought he didn't believe him until Louis' phone rang Liam calling.

"Morning Lima is there something you, you never call me this early unless you're just wanting to annoy me," Louis teased, while Harry got dressed, he heard the sound of someone talking in the background, of course, he knew it was Niall.

"Louis this is important, and I know you might not believe me but I'm going to say this anyway. Well, the female versions of Niall and I have somehow wounded up in our house -." Louis cut Liam off already knowing what he was going to say.

"It seems that we're all in the same situation, bring them over here okay we need to sit down and have a conversation." The phone call ended with Liam agreeing that they would be over in 10 minutes.

*******************************************

As Louis waited for Liam, Niall, and the female them to come over he introduced Harry to Louise and Harriet.

"Okay Harry this is Harriet, she's you," Louis introduced enjoying the look of disbelief spread on Harry's face, Harriet giggled as she looked at the boy her. Damn, I'm hot! Both Styles thought as they analyzed the other. "And this is Louise the other me."

"Hiya Styles," Louise greeted smiling widely at Harry. "Geeze Harriet you're even sexy as a boy," Harriet rolled her eyes playfully, at her girlfriend's comment.

"You're adorable as a boy, you're still short too," Harriet teased poking Louise's cheeks, both Tomlinson's moaned at the mention of their heights.

"I'm not short!" They both pouted and crossed their arms looking like a complete child, Harry and Harriet were quick to console them, though, saying anything to make their lover happy.

It was funny how alike they were, they were the same people after all.

The door swung open revealing 2 blondes, and 2 brunettes entered their house. "Ni, Li!" Louise shouted as the two girls were attacked by the petite brunette, who proceeded to hug the life out of them.

"Lou, Harry!" The two girls had shouted back, as Harriet joined in on the hugging session. It was kind of cute how close the four of them were, it was also funny how they had the same nicknames as the others. Niall cuddled himself up next to Louis on the couch he's was mesmerized by the women in the room.

"Did you shit your pants this morning too?" Niall asked while looking at Louis with wide eyes, Louis chuckled, of course, Niall would ask a question like that at a time like this.

"Yes Nialler, I don't usually wake up to women standing in front of my bed," Louis joked sending a teasing look at his counterpart, Louise just smirked and rolled her eyes playfully.

"That never happens actually, your gay, remember?" Louise teased back, quirking an eyebrow up at him. Louis just rolled his eyes, they had to be the same person. "Louis, Harry, meet Liane and Nina."

"Hello!" Nina greeted her voice chiming, she was practically shaking with excitement. "Omigod Lou, you guys have the same ass, wait his might be bigger than yours," Louise looked truly upset as she gave Nina a murderous look. "Oops."

"Hi," Both Harry and Harriet say at the same time, making Liane cringe at what the two curly haired people just said.

"God why? I bet you have the same origin story, don't you! Boy's don't get period's so what was it?" Liane begged and Harriet gasped, she was still embarrassed about how she met Louise.

"It was pee actually," Liam put in, causing Harry to blush, both Louise and Louis were just smiling like mad. Nina was practically dead with laughter, Liane shook her head as she took the seat next to Liam on the couch.

"Can we move on," Harriet begged as she covered her face with her hands, Louise rubbed her shoulder but she still had a smug look on her face.

"Right, so back to the matter at hand. How did you guys get here?" Harry asked being quick to change the topic.

"We don't particular know either, we had a concert last night, I remember going to our hotel room, sleep, and then the next thing I know Harriet and I was here on your couch," Louise tried to recall events from the night before, but nothing seemed to be coming to mind of anything unusual. "What about you guys?"

"Well nothing really, we went to a club last night and that's as far as I remember besides getting drunk," Niall answered, looking to the other boys for help.

"The card!" Liam shouted, scaring everybody in the room.

"What are you on about?" Louis gave Liam a questioning look, Liam seemed to have just recalled something huge because his eyes had grown large.

"The card remember Harry, we were playing poker, and that man had a strange looking Queen card," Harry's eyes widen at this, and then Harriet's eyes had grown wide as well.

"Now that you mention it yeah, it had like 4 queens on the back of the card, and the guy was pretty creepy himself. He even gave it to us," Harry got up to go retrieve the card from his pants from the night before, Harriet took the chance to speak.

"Wait? A card? Liane remembered last night at the meet greet, that little girl handed you that weird King card, with the 4 kings on the back," Liane nodded as she pulled out the card in her pocket, showing it to the group of people. Harry entered the room with the card in his hand, they began to shine as he got closer.

Harry handed the card to Liane, as examined them as they glowed from being close together. It's was weird, usually, you only see things like this on tv shows but now that they were all experiencing this, it is a definite surreal feeling. "Well I don't know anything about this, maybe we should do some research?" Liane suggested as she laid the two cards down on the glass coffee table. They all nodded in agreement before the 4 girls realized they were still cladding their pajamas.

"Um okay before we move any further I'm going to need a shower and a change of clothes," Louise spoke what all the girls were thinking, making Louis groan, he was ready to solve this "mystery," putting it on hold for clothes is not something he wants to do.

"I'll call Lots," he mumbled while grabbing his phone, meanwhile Liam was trying to get Niall to stop messing with the cards, not wanting the Irish man to get hurt or mess something up. The girls looked confused as ever, who was this Lots the 25-year-old spoke of.

Harry took note of the girl’s confusion, and was quick to fill them in "Oh Lottie she's the eldest Tomlinson sister."

"Oh, so we get to meet the girl Charlie!" Nina cheered, she loved all the Tomlinson boys, they were like having all the little brothers she never got to have, and of course, she loved Erna. "I wonder if I can take a picture and show him when we go back to our universe."

"If we go back," Liane was, of course, thinking of the worse if she and Liam were the same person they had to be worry warts. She was positively thinking of all the possibilities of what could happen if they never made it back home. She would never see her family, the fans would go crazy if they knew they just disappeared, or would they even know, is it throwing the universes off balance that they’re here. Nina took note that her girlfriend was having a breakdown and was quick to console her, pulling the short haired brunette into to a hug, kissing her nose to help her feel better.

"Hey babe, don't freak out, we're going to make it back home, and everything is going to be okay. We have each other remember," Nina whispered into Liane's ear rubbing their ringed clad hands together. "No matter what happens, we have each other."

Liane nodded slowly as she started to calm herself down, Nina had always been the ones to calm down the most. It just came naturally to the blonde, and soon she found herself as the brunette stress reliever and lover. "Oh did I forget to mention Nina and Liane are married," Louise pointed out to the boys, Niall and Liam faces contorted into looks of shock and confusion. It was weird because the two men weren't together but their counterparts were.

"3 years and still going strong," Harriet hummed she wished she was married, Louise was making them wait until Harriet was 26 because then they would have been together for 10 years and she wanted to see if the greened eyed woman would wait that long for her, although they both knew they were itching to get married and start a family. They had promise ring, though, Louise gave Harriet hers on their 4th anniversary.

"Do your fans know?" Harry asked he was imagining himself being married to Louis, they've been together for so long, and marriage had never been something they thought about up until recently. Louis curled into Harry's side as he finished his phone call with his sister who was coming over to take the girls shopping.

"Yeah they were the first to know actually, they found us when Liane proposed," Nina giggled at the memory, she was a crying mess that night she had just had gotten proposed to by the woman she loved to the moon and back, and the next thing she knew her twitter was blowing up with videos of Liane proposing. They both didn't mind it too much they were just glad nobody interrupted the moment. "We don't keep stuff like that from our fans, Harriet takes the time to tell random stories of her and Louise's life every tour, and the fans eat it up."

It made Louis' stomach turn with envy that their female selves were out of the closet and their management didn't force them to be straight to keep fans. It made his heart hurt at the thought of the pain and suffrage Harry and he had been through for the past years, even though it is worth it. "You guys must live an easy life."

"Not really, it does feel good to be out but we lost a bunch of fans in the process, and gained a lot of hate. In our world being anything other than heterosexual is unacceptable, but we can’t complain because we still have the support of some and each other,” Harriet explains while wrapping her arms around Louise, and rubbing her thighs. The shorter girl felt butterflies feel her stomach as she felt the contact of her significant other, making her snuggle up closer. “That’s the only thing we can ask for really,” Harriet smiled, as her friends nodded in agreement.

Niall felt his heart thump as he watched the girls interact with one another, he wanted to have someone like that, be it female or male he just wanted a lover. He’s had this feeling for a while now, and he’s tried dating trust and believe he has, but the only person that makes him truly happy is Liam… Things aren’t going as smooth of a sailing as he hoped since the brunette has yet to nip the bait he’s been laying out, only nibbling at it with caution.

“Okay, how about we hit the town? Lottie said she’ll meet us at the mall to help you ladies get dressed. Then we can solve this mystery and hopefully send you back to your universe,” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand leading the tall man to their bedroom to get changed for the night. Liam smirked already knowing that it would be another 15 minutes before they left since those two were never able to keep their hands to themselves in close off vicinity.

 

                                                             

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it's been like weeks since I've last uploaded sorry about that.  
> There is going to be a part 2 to this, because I'm having a little writers block for this but I still wanted to post something so here you go. I hope it isn't complete and utter shit.  
> I don't know when I'll upload but I've been in the writing mood, so hopefully soon.  
> As always  
> Kudos, Comment Request, and Share  
> Riddle: What flies without, wings?


	11. Marcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The love story of Marcel and Louis, how the Jokester and the Nerd became lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 4923
> 
> Warnings: If you don't like Marcel x Lou Larcel! They are in the UK so when I football it means soccer not American football.
> 
> Answer to riddle:  
> Time

**Marcy**

 

**Marcel:**

** **

**Louis:**

** **

**Jade:**

** **

***** **********************************

It's been a wonderful 3 years with my lovely Marcel, I still can't believe that I was lucky enough to have him, honestly, he's an angel sent from above. I giggled softly to myself as I watched him space out, he did that sometimes, which I find completely adorable, we are currently sitting in my room "studying", and of course we aren't actually because who can stay focus in the presence of their significant others. If you know someone, please send me their name and method because my grades are suffering.

"Hey, Lou," Marcel's emerald eyes fell upon mine a permanent blush present on his cheeks, probably from the make out session we just had. I raised a brow at him, giving him my full attention, "Do you think about college sometimes, and where you want to go?" Translation: What is our relationship going to be after high school?

I lowered my eyes to my hands, hating this question my mom has asked me plenty times before not wanting either of us to get hurt if it doesn't go okay. I hate thinking about the future because I know It's so uncertain for me, but for Marcel, he can basically have it all, while my options are definitely limited. The one thing I know for sure that I don't want to do is hold him back from his full potential, which could possibly be the worst thing I could ever do to him. "Marcy, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I haven't had clue on what I'm going to do once we graduate, I just don't know what I want to do, should I major in business, education, art. There's just too many things for me to think about, and figure out. All I know is that I want to be with you," _Wow Louis way to sound like the cheesiest man on earth._

I watched as his eyes filled with sadness and happiness, it hurt to admit that I didn't know where my life was going, it hurt knowing that my boyfriend now viewed me as someone without any drive or purpose for being here. While him on the other side he wants to be an author, I read his work it's really amazing and talented. I envy him in so many ways truly.

"Well Love, we have another year to figure this all out, and I know it will come to you soon. Although know this, in the future if you just want to be my stay at home husband that's completely fine with me as long as you’re with me. I'll make enough money to support the both of us, and our loving children, I promise," My heart swelled at his declaration, Marcy always knew what to say to make me smile. I pulled my loving boyfriend down for a kiss, peppering them all over his lovable face, even on his glasses. His face turning a deep shade of red at my affections.

"I can't let you do that Marcy, but I love you even more for saying that."

"I love you too, Lou."

***********************************

_August 15, 2007_

_It was a hot summer evening when Louis had met Marcel. He was out playing football with himself, his little sister Charlotte having just been born 11 days ago, his mother and stepfather haven't really had the time for him, but he's used to playing by himself by now. He kicked his ball around lazily, his mood has been down lately actually, it was nice to have a little sister, but he feels so lonely now._

_Except for when he comes outside, he always feels the eyes of the little boy that had just moved in next from him. It was kind of funny how the boy thought he was being sneaky. Louis flopped down on the ground with a sigh, even football had become boring to him, and he needed entertainment or something. As he laid in the grass staring at the sky, he felt the eyes watching him as usual, Louis suppressed a smile at least he had the attention of one person. That's when an idea sprang to his mind, maybe the new boy could be his new friend._

_That may be a good idea, but Louis suffered from his shyness, being the reason why he didn't have many friends. This time his boredom might overtake his shyness, though, but he needed a plan, he definitely couldn't just waltz over to the other boy. He could but where's the fun in that? Why not try and catch the other boy in his act?_

_Louis tried to locate the boy through the picket fence that separated him, he eventually found the back of brunettes hair, target locked and found. The boy got on his knees and slowly began to creep over to the other, his white shorts getting stained with dirt and grass, Mama Tomlinson isn't going to be too happy about that. As he lurked over he made sure he was silent, not wanting to make any noise in case he alerted the other boy._

_He was full of excitement, yet nerve but he wasn't letting anything impede his quest for friendship. When Louis found himself directly behind the boy, the only thing keep him from touching him being the fence, he felt the doubt began to roll in and the butterflies fill his stomachs._

_What if he thinks I'm weird and that's why he's always watching me?_

_I highly doubt that he's probably lonely like us._

_What if he likes being lonely, and doesn't want to be bothered._

_Nobody likes being alone, stop being such a wimp and say hello._

_Fine but if this backfires then I'm blaming you._

_You do realize I'm you, right?_

_Whatever._

_Louis gathered his courage after having his internal battle with himself, he slowly rose from the ground, and the sudden movement got the attention of his target. He watched as the boy in front of him jerked around locking eyes with him, the other boy seemed to be mortified that he had caught him creeping nearby. Louis decided before this got any more awkward to just greet him, "U-um hi, I'm L-Louis Tomlinson, I w-was wondering i-if you'll be m-my new friend?"_

_The other boy went from mortified to shocked to confused, "Y-you w-want t-to b-be f-friends w-with m-me? W-why?" The boy couldn't possibly comprehend why Louis wanted to befriend him, he was happy just watching him from afar, but actually being friends with him is asking for way too much._

_"W-well b-because n-nobody has been paying attention to me, e-except you, and I'm l-lonely so I t-thought y-you c-could b-be m-my new friend," Louis was wracked with nerves as he explained to his neighbor, the reason why he offered his friendship. He had a feeling that the younger boy was going to reject him, but he was trying to stay positive._

_The boy's green eyes changed from confused to happy, as a smile spread on his face, revealing his dimples to Louis. The blue eyed boy felt a blush spread on his cheeks, as he took in how adorable the other boy actually was. "W-well l-lets s-start o-over, I'm H-Harry E-Edward S-Styles new friend of L-Louis I d-don't k-know y-your middle name, T-Tomlinson," A wide smile spread across Louis' face, as he heard Harry speak those words._

_"W-well y-young H-Harold, y-you've made the right choice!" Louis declared while he attempted to make his way over the fence, his pants getting immediately stuck on the fence, causing Harry and himself to giggle._

_From that day the two 7-year-olds were inseparable._

***********************************

**Outfits for School:**

**Louis' and Marcel's:**

 

***********************************

Monday mornings were always the worst for Louis because he was a normal human being, but for Marcel, he loved the start of the week because it meant the weekend was over and back to school for more work. Louis waited by the fence for his boyfriend who for some reason was running a little bit late, which was weird because he was the one who usually did that. The sound of heeled shoes hitting the pavement and heavy breathing alerted him that his boyfriend had arrived. "What took you so long Marcy?" he asked as he gave said boy kiss on the cheek.

Marcel cheeks blushed like they do every time Louis kisses him, "I woke up 2 minutes late, and you know how I like to do everything to a T, sorry about that," he explained, while passing the shorter boy his cup of tea, earning him a soft thank you. They began on their journey to school hand and hand small conversations happening every once and awhile, but mainly just comfortable silence.

Louis looked up at his boyfriend, who just so happen to be staring down at him. "What are you thinking about, love?"

"Just admiring how cute you look today," Louis blushed slightly but rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s sweet words. "What? It's the truth."

"Stop flattering me, I didn't even do my hair right today," he whined while brushing back his fringe, completely messing it up. Marcel smiled at his boyfriend's cuteness, moving his hand to fix the older boys hair to the way he likes it. "I made it worse didn't I?"

"No, there was no way you could make it worse when it wasn't bad, to begin with," The green eyed boy finished his styling, placing a kiss on Louis' forehead when he was done. Louis would never admit it but he really loved it when Marcel would do these small acts of kindness, and love. "So did you hear about Mr. Larkin baby project he's assigning us today?"

"Baby project? Like with the fake baby dolls and stuff? We did that 3 years ago," Louis sighed while swinging his lover’s hand as they continued on their way to school. Marcel nodded confirming his questions, making the boy sigh, there was no way he was going to get paired with Marcel for this project, Mr. Larkin was a homophobic while half the time he didn't voice it, he was still always giving them dirty looks in the hallway and class. "I don't want to be paired with some female, well maybe I'll be okay if it's Jesy or Perrie, but if it's anybody else I'm going to throw the biggest fit when I get home."

Marcel chuckled because he knew it was true, he has witnessed way too many of his boyfriend’s little temper tantrums, they always started with Louis stomping around his back yard kicking his football as hard as he can, while yelling about how his life is "so unfair!!", and then it ends with Louis coming over to the Styles home and cuddling with him until they fell asleep. "Lou you do realize that throwing a fit isn't ever going to solve your problems."

"Marcy I've realized this by now, but it still makes me feel a hell of a lot better," the view of the front part school came into their visions, making one of them sigh with annoyance and the other smile with glee. "And we've reached our destination, Hell."

"Hey that attitude isn't going to get you through the day, beside you love school, don't even act like you don't," Marcel teased while gently pinching Louis' cheek, the latter giving him a tiny glare as he did this action. Louis did love school because he got to spend so much time with Marcel there, they had all their classes together except 2. Homeroom and 2nd period, luckily they only went to Homeroom for a week at the start of each semester, 2nd period was Marcel's Ap Statistic class, and Louis Algebra 2. So they were together for 7 hours out of a school day, and then you add more once they got home which was another 6 hours before the next day, 13 hours a day. "You may act like you hate it but I know you truly love this place."

"You need to reevaluate your definition in Love, babe," Louis joked but he knew his boyfriend was right, he did love this place because it held so many of Louis' dear memories, and it was continuing to have more. He was going to miss this place when they graduate next year. "Come on Niall's waiting on us with the girls you know how he can get left alone with the 3 of them."

The two brunette held each other close as they entered the school, smiling softly to themselves, happy with just having the other next to them. They walked down the hallways of the big building, seeing old faces, old walls, old lockers, old posters, and the old friends they've always had. Louis smiled when he see's Niall playing on his phone arm wrapped around Leigh-Anne, while she's engaged in a conversation with Jesy and Perrie. Those two have been dating for a year now, they were adorable if you asked Louis. "Nialler! Girls!"

The bunch greeted the two males as they made their way over to them, Perrie beginning on her mantra of how cute they were, she did this every morning never getting used to of seeing the two guys together. "Morning to you too Pez," Marcel greeted while leaning against a locker taking Louis with him, the other boy had his body resting on the side of Marcel's lean one.

"Morning babes!" Both Jesy and Perrie squealed, Jesy hugging the life out of both of them, she was a hugger it was in her motherly nature to be one. Jesy was the mother hen of the group always taking care of everybody's needs and wants, always offering advice, cuddles, comfort, and love. They dreaded the day some man came and swept her up.

Niall and Louis immediately began to speak, Louis explaining why they were so late, Niall complaining about having to listen to period stories again. Marcel laughing at the horror on the blonde's face as he begun to remember the stories, Leigh-Anne calling him dramatic, and saying that he didn't complain when she was on her period, which was more than enough information than the group ever needed about the two. Soon Zayn had come to see his girlfriend, Perrie, swooping off with her to probably go make out in the art room as usual.

"Those two are such an odd couple don't you think?" Leigh-Anne asked watching her best friend leave with her boyfriend, they were an odd couple now that Louis got to thinking about it. Zayn is a loner, gloomy, quiet, and introverted, Perrie is a social butterfly, energetic, funny, practically barfs rainbows, it was weird how they didn't match at all but were fit so well together. Then again he could say that about his relationship with Marcel, along with Niall and Leigh-Anne, they all say polar opposites make the best couple. "I know that being different from one another makes a healthy relationship, but I worry sometimes that they're too different."

"Aww Leigh you worry too much, we know Perrie she wouldn't put herself in a relationship unless he was worth her time, all she talks about is Zayn she's in love with the man, we know she'll be fine," Jesy placed a comforting hand on Leigh-Anne's shoulder, while giving her an encouraging smile.

"You girls wouldn't let him break her heart anyways, babe," Niall gave her a warm smile before kissing her cheek, they all knew where this was leading to when Leigh-Anne's smirked graced her face.

Before the couple could begin there make out, Marcel took Louis and excused them, while Jesy mumbled something about Mrs. Donnie needing help in the library. They got out of there as fast as they could, already hearing the other couples lips smacking together, Marcel cringed hoping that Louis and him didn't sound like that when they made out.

"Marcy I want to go somewhere alone," Louis mumbled rubbing his boyfriend's hand as they walked down the east wing hallway. Somewhere alone meant their secret spot: The empty classroom on the second floor. Marcel smiled to himself knowing that Louis wanted some alone time before the day started.

***********************************

_April 12th, 2014_

_Louis and Marcel have been friends now for 7 years growing up together now both the age of 14 and heading to high school real soon. Throughout the years Louis has lost his shyness, he's become more confident in himself and opened out of his shell, all thanks to Marcel. When they entered middle school people had begun to start bullying the greened eyed boy, and of course, Louis took a deep disliking of those people. So he started sticking up for Marcel in every way he could grow protective of the younger boy while doing this gained the confidence of being himself. He started people the fun side of him, the goofy side, and all around became a social butterfly truthfully. Though he always had Marcel right by his side by the end of the day not once letting him slip away from him._

_As the time progressed many people stop messing with Marcel, not wanting to face the wrath of an angry Louis Tomlinson. The two boys stopped being viewed as individuals but instead as dynamic duo. There was not one time that the two boys were split away from each other, always attached at the hip._

_Now that they were older there was this tension between them, both of the boys had developed a crush on the other, but neither boy was brave enough to say it. The two just acted like a couple but weren't officially one, everyone actually already thought they were together. They acted this way because they were happy the way they were, being the best friends until someone threatened to take that away._

_On the cold night of April 12th, 2014, Louis Tomlinson found himself growing to hate a certain someone. Someone who he thought to be spending way too much time with his best friend. Marcel had explained to him a week back that he wouldn't be able to hang out as much since he has a project to complete with Jade Thirwall._

_Just thinking her name makes Louis sick, Jade is a nerd like Marcel. Whenever he calls him at night it's always Jade this and Jade that, frankly he's getting a bit tired hearing about this girl. The two share a lot in common, being two nerds, of course, they would, discussing all the things Marcel tries to discuss with him but he's not smart enough to understand half the things the boy speaks so passionately about._

_So now Louis is jealous, lonely, and sad, his best friend has been MIA lately hanging out with Jade and her friends. All he get's is a call at 9 o'clock of Marcel explaining his day, which he cherishes, but these calls aren't enough. He was going to make that apparent tonight._

_It was only 8:45, Louis had another 15 minutes before Marcel would ring, just enough time to figure out what to say. Except he was stuck, how was he supposed to tell his best friend that he doesn't like that he's hanging out with other people without coming off as a huge douche, he needed to have a talk with Mama Tomlinson?_

_Louis pushed up his glasses and made his way upstairs to his mother's room. She was talking to Mark about something having to do with Felicite not getting along with other children. Also, he now had 3 more sisters, Felicite who is 5, and the twins Phoebe and Daisy, who are 1. He just hoped they were the last, they definitely couldn't afford any more kids._

_"Mum? Mark? I need advice," Johannah’s eyes shined with excitement, that last time Louis came to her with advice was 2 years ago, and he was asking how not to get smart with a teacher._

_"Anything champ," Mark smiled and patted the middle of the bed, this is why Louis liked Mark he was always so kind to him even though he wasn't his kid, he still treated him like he was his own. Louis scrambled onto the bed, in between his parents, Johannah instantly moved her hands to his hair, combing through the tangles gently and soothingly._

_"What's the issue, Boobear?" She asked the voice soft, with an underline of protection. She was a mother, after all, the need to protect their children is practically installed into their brains._

_"Marcel got a new friend and he's beginning to forget about me. He doesn't even wait for me in the morning anymore. I think he's found someone better," Louis cried saying your insecurities out loud was hard, especially to the ones who love you and believe you’re perfect in every way. It almost made Louis burst into tears but he held them in being strong._

_"Aww Lou, Marcel could never forget about you. You guys are practically attached at the hip," We were, now he keeps me at arm's length. Louis just looks at Mark impassively, not believing him. "Okay describe this new friend."_

_"Her name is Jade Thirlwall, she's nerdy like him, can quote half of the Harry Potter books and movies, read the lord of the rings, watched all the game of thrones episodes, is in his Algebra class, hates the divergent series just like him, and did I forget to mention she's females," Louis list each thing he said the hate in his heart for her only grew. "Marcel adores her."_

_Johannah wanted to smile, her sons jealous was simply adorable, but she just wrapped an arm around him. "Sweetie, I think Marcel is just discovering girls, he didn't forget about you, he just putting his focus on courting this Jade."_

_Louis felt his heart tremble at this, although he didn't know why. "You really just got to talk to him, bud," Mark explained while the 14-year-old just nodded, and held back his tears._

_"Thanks, mom, Mark," Louis quickly scrambled out of the room, and back to his own room, finally letting the tears fall. He heard Lottie say something about playing with her, but he just kept running._

***********************************

_April 13, 2014_

_The next morning Louis felt like shit, having cried himself to sleep the night before, he dragged himself out of bed, and straight into the shower. He was lucky that he got in there before Lottie did, or he would be late for school._

_As the hot water pelted him, Louis took the opportunity to actually reflect on what he was going to say to Marcel, there no way he could possibly word that he is in love with his best friend, when his best friend is straight._

_He finished showering, and dressing, telling his family goodbye before walking outside to be met with the sight of his best friend waiting at the fence for him. Louis felt his breath get caught in his throat, and his knees wobble, he shouldn’t have been so surprised since they walk to school together every day._

_Marcel turned around, hearing the door shut behind Louis, causing the blue eye boy to blush heavily. All these feelings came surfacing up inside Louis, as he continued on his way to the fence. “Lou! You didn’t answer my call last night, Lottie said you went to sleep early. Are you okay?”_

_Louis had to suppress the smile from appearing on his face, it always felt nice to know that Marcel cared about him. “I’m fine, I just felt super tired yesterday, sorry,” they began on their way to school, an awkward silence settling between them. Usually, Louis would be telling some weird story or thought he had, but he didn’t feel like talking at the moment, all he’s thinking about is Jade and Marcel. “So um, how did it go at Thirlwall’s house yesterday?”_

_“It was nice, Jade showed me to her room, we got a lot of work done on on our project,” Marcel answers, not really giving a lot of information away, he seemed like he didn’t want to talk about Jade today for some reason. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not being your normal bubbly self.”_

_“It’s just one of those days, Marcy,” he answers shortly, giving the boy a sharp look that made Marcel want to back off but he held his ground, unfortunately._

_“Lou we’ve been best friends for 7 years now, don’t act like I don’t know when something is bothering you. I won’t push any further, but you don’t have to lie to me,” Marcel took a tone with Louis that he usually didn’t unless he was truly upset with him, the boy felt the dread fill him, hating the fact that he upset him._

_“Yeah okay,” Is all he responded with before, picking up his pace and leaving Marcel to walk behind him. The green eyed boy watched him with sad eyes, his heart hurting as well._

_They walked in silence for 5 more minutes, both boys in rotten moods. Louis soon couldn’t handle the silence for much longer, he was itching to voice his opinion. “Y’know you say I’m your best friend, but best friends don’t ditch each other for girls.”_

_“Now what are you talking about?” Marcel growled, causing Louis to whip his head around and give him a growl._

_“Only the girl you’ve been talking about for the past week,” Marcel rolled his eyes, not understanding the anger behind his best friend’s voice. “I am so sick of hearing about this girl, it’s like you’ve become so obsessed with this girl that I don’t even exist to you.”_

_“You’ve got to be kidding right? No, you’ve gone completely mental, the only reason we talk about Jade is because you always bring her up, are you sure you’re not the one obsessed with her?” Louis scoffed, flicking Marcel the bird._

_“I only mention her because I’ve seen the way your eyes light up when we talk about her, and how you’re always watching her from across the classroom, you even left me to go each lunch with her. Don’t even try to deny it!”_

_“The only reason I watch her is because she has our baby with her during class, and I like to make sure he’s okay. I eat lunch with her because once again we have a project together, that involves parenting, and I have to do my part too Lou, besides you haven’t been the happiest person to be around,” Louis began to stomp off, but he was quickly tugged back by Marcel. “Don’t just walk away we have to talk about this Louis.”_

_“What is there to talk about, you’re clearly just going to continue to call me out on my shit, and I don’t particularly feel like playing the bad guy anymore, how about you go hang around Jade and your son, I’m sure they miss you,” It finally dawned on Marcel in that moment, staring at Louis who was refusing to look him in the eye._

_“You’re jealous.” Louis’ baby blues grew as wide as saucers, and his cheeks flared red with embarrassment, he quickly snatched his arm away putting some distance between them._

_“No!” He growled aggressively. “Why the fuck would I be jealous of you hanging out with some broad?”_

_“Because you like her,” Louis almost wanted to yell at how dense his friend was, of course, Marcel would think he liked Jade. “That’s why you’re always asking about her, you fancy her don’t you?”_

_“No I don’t fancy her, I fancy you! Idiot!” Louis felt the blood rush to his entire face, he just admitted it. Marcel looked completely shocked, his face was also turning red._

_“What do you mean you fancy me?” He questions reaching out toward Louis, but he just kept walking backward, everything in his body to go run and hide. “Your joking right?”_

_Louis stops in his track, his anger coming back to him, was Marcel making fun of him? “No, I’m not joking.” They stood there staring each other in the eyes, both having emotions running wild through each other, neither one of them daring to move. Marcel stepped forward a little bit wrapping his arms around Louis and bringing him close. Louis felt dumbfounded, as he laid his head on Marcel's chest. “Don’t do things like this, giving me false.”_

_“Don’t ever say that I would never lead you on,” Marcel laid his chin on top of Louis’ head. Louis tried to figure out what this gesture meant, he wasn’t very smart in the romance department._

_“Why are we doing this?” He asked in a small voice, snuggling up closer to Marcel._

_“Isn’t it obvious? I love you too,” Louis jerked back so fast, you would have thought he just touched a hot stove. Marcel had his famous wide smile, dimples for display and all._

***********************************

Louis smiled softly as he laid his head on Marcel's arm, listening to Mr. Larkin’s lecture as he glared at them. Louis liked knowing that it his relationship with Marcel pissed Mr. Larkin off.

“Okay class, we will be starting the parenting project, I will be choosing your partners, and I don’t want to hear otherwise,” The class groaned as he began to list off names. “Horan and Pinnock, Nelson and Payne, Tomlinson and Edwards, Malik and Campbell, Styles and Thirlwall.”

Louis stopped listening after that, thinking back to the experience he had with Jade Thirlwall. Marcel began to tense in his seat, not knowing how Louis will react to this. “I fucking knew it, Perrie. God this is going to be a disaster,” he sighed, as he heard Perrie gasp.

“Wait you’re not mad?” Marcel asked while giving Louis a raised brow. The older boy just pulled him in for a small peck.

“Nope because now I know you love me,” he answered cheekily, giving him a wide smile, before hearing Mr. Larkin bark about PDA. “Just make sure you don’t stare at her this time.”

“Promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this took me like 3 weeks to write because I have a lot going on at school, and writer’s block is tough to get by, but I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Share, Kudos, Request, and Comment
> 
> Riddle: what's black when you buy it red when you use it and grey when you're done with it

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Request, Kudo's, Share, Subscribe


End file.
